Dragons and Glory
by atecom
Summary: finished! all read and review: Jake flames some terrorists but thats just part of it
1. The Robbery

An ADJL fanfic inspired by Die hard. I will include a quote from any three of the die hard movies in each chapter. See if you can spot it. I reckon Jake will make a great substitute for John Mclean, especially with all the smart ass comments. The first two chapters are a short prelude to get you into the story. The real thing starts in Chapter 3

This is just a bit of fun while I take a break from writing bloody horror stories. Flame all you want, I enjoy it (I need a good laugh).

Ch1-The Robbery

A tall blonde haired man walked up the ramp of the 23rd Street Bank. He wore dark sunglasses and was carrying a brown briefcase.

He approached one of the two security guards. "Nice to see that you have ramp access for wheelchairs" He said with a German accent. "You shall soon see why it is better to have stairs" he continued. He then smiled and walked through the double doors into the bank.

There was a row of tellers on one side. On the other side there was a balcony overlooking the main floor. Up there were the safety deposit boxes. There were stairs leading up to them and stairs leading down into the basement, where the volt was. There were two security guards up on the balcony that looked down upon the main floor. There were another two security guards on the main floor.

The man took out a cigarette and lit it up. 'There are six guards in total' he thought to himself. 'This will be very easy'.

A black car with tinted windows pulled up outside and two men dressed in black suits with sunglasses stepped out. They began walking up the ramp.

Behind them, a large removal truck pulled up for a second. Suddenly it turned and started to back up at high speed up the ramp. Before the two guards at the door could do anything the two men in black grabbed them and knocked them out. The back of the removal truck went crashing through the double door and came to a halt.

While this was happening, two other guys had snuck up to the top floor and knocked out the two guards up there. The two on the main floor were the only ones who were armed. They began to draw their weapons and run towards the removalist van but suddenly the back opened and six other guys with Uzis charged out. They pointed their Uzis at the two guards. The two guards had no choice but to drop their weapons and hold their hands up. A large man with blonde hair then kicked the guards weapons away and tied their hands behind their back.

The man with the briefcase pulled out a pistol and fired once into the air. Everyone fell to the ground. He walked over to the nearest person a woman in her mid thirties, picked her up and held her with his pistol to her temple.

"I want you to listen carefully" He started, "There is a lot of money in your vault. I want the manager to open up the vault for me and several tellers are going to relocate its contents into the back of our truck, Understand?"

There was silence from everybody in the bank. The hostage started to breath heavily. The briefcase man cocked the pistol. Finally the bank manager came out from behind the counter. He was very nervous but noticed with surprise that these men didn't seem to even try to cover up their identities, some of them were not even wearing dark sunglasses. They hadn't disabled any of the cameras either, and didn't seem to care if they pushed the alarm or not. Not that it mattered anyway because it just happened to be the day that the alarm was being fixed so it wasn't working.

The manager led several tellers into the Volt. 14 robbers also accompanied them down with large brown bags to put the money in. The bank was surprisingly quiet the only sound being when someone whispered something to someone else. The robber that remained on the main floor was the briefcase man. "My name is Wilhelm Schmidt" he commented loudly in his German accent. Just as he did that he let the hostage go. She immediately hit the deck, just like the other hostages. "If we all co-operate, no one gets hurt."

One of the hostages broke the silence by crying out "Please don't hurt us." Wilhelm just smiled and replied "I shall take that under advisement, thank you."

It took three trips for them to load the truck. Wilhelm knew that the police would be on their way. "I would like to thank you all for co-operating" he said when they had finished. The six that came out of the back of the truck climbed back into the back of the truck. Two of them got into the front seats and Wilhelm and the two men in black got into the parked car out the front. A hostage thought that they heard Wilhelm say "Good, we did not kill anybody" as he exited.

They left just as police sirens could be heard in the distance. They drove down the street with the black car in front, followed by the truck, they then turned down a side street and disappeared out of sight.

I guess the only things you need to know from this chapter is:

There are 15 bad guys

They prefer not to kill (Not to say they won't if the time comes)

They now have a lot of money

They plan things well

I based some of my terrorists from terrorists from the three die-hards.


	2. The orb of mysticism

Chapter 2- The orb of mysticism

(3 Weeks after the robbery)

The hunts master looked down at the street from on top of the building. He had called Rose ages ago. He did not know how long she would be, but he needed her urgently. He looked at all the cars go by. Most of them were white. Every now and then a colour car would drive by Hunts master thought that this was significant for something, but he just couldn't think what.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of someone approaching. He knew that it would be Rose. "Your late" Growled the huntsman.

"I'm sorry master" Rose started to reply but was interrupted by Hunts master.

"I've got no time for excuses" He said deeply. "There is an important reason that I called you here." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. You could hear the sound of the cars driving below.

"A certain object has come to my attention." The hunts master started. "It is known as the orb of mysticism. It is useful because It can reveal if any creature has magical power. With it, no magical creature could ever hide from us again." He started chuckling.

"How does it work, master?" asked Thorn

"It is blue. We simply stare through it at any creature. If it turns red then they have magical abilities, else they are boring no lives who we do not care about." The hunts master then looked in the direction of downtown Manhattan. "Do you know where the Kepler building is?" The hunts master asked Thorn. Thorn shook her head. The hunts master just laughed. "Come" he said. "It is time."

(Wilhelm's POV)

Wilhelm was in a military chopper. The big day had finally arrived. He had been hired to 'strike back at the west.' He looked below. The removal truck was on its way. Thanks to the bank heist his men could afford the weaponry and tools they required to carry out today's events.

"Just like in Saigon" He yelled as they flew over Queens. "I was in Junior high" replied the long blonde haired guy next to him.

It would be a while before the removalist van would get to the target, so Wilhelm decided to fly around over Manhattan for a bit. It was 12 midday and the mission was not supposed to start till one.

Wilhelm liked central park. He seemed to like the idea of this almost natural place in the middle of the city. He remembered back to his first job. It was in Tokyo. It was a bank job. It was planned and executed so poorly that everyone except him got caught. He had to spend five days in a nearby restaurant's restroom then catch a taxi to the airport and get out of there. He got no money for that. He wasn't in charge then. He has endeavoured never to make a mistake while he is in charge.

While over central park Wilhelm saw a bird in the distance. He was the best shot he knew. He just couldn't resist the challenge of taking a sniper shot at the bird. It took him a while to find the rifle, and he then had to locate the bird once again. This took a while, but it disappeared below the trees in central before he could get a shot in. 'That's weird' he thought, 'I've never seen a red bird like that before.' Wilhelm thought little more about that bird. To him it was just a lucky fowl that got away.

One o'clock in the afternoon was approaching so Wilhelm instructed the pilot to head to the destination. They headed to downtown Manhattan. "There it is" commented Wilhelm "The Kepler building. Set the chopper down on the roof top and wait for radio contact from team bravo."

This is the end of my prelude. Now for the real thing

Questions For the public

Should I make some of the terrorists comical (E.G a metro guard)

Should I include John Mclane or Argyle or someone else from Die Hard


	3. Terror In the Kepler Building

Ok sorry, I couldn't be bothered to place die hard quotes in the next two chapters. I will change that from every chapter to every now and then.

REVIEWS

YFWE-Thankis for the review, I have you to thank a fair bit, I was not sure how to write stories for 8-15 year olds, so I am moddeling my writing style on yours. Hope you keep reading

Chapter 3: Terror in the Kepler building

It was a hot summer day in central park. Jake had heard reports that there were trolls terrorising people in central park. He flew over central park in dragon form in the hope that he could spot the trolls with a birds eye view. This was going to be hard as all the trees and grass was a lush green and the trolls were green to. Jake noticed that there was a military chopper flying low over the other end of central park. He thought it was weird as military choppers never normally fly over Manhattan unless there was a special occasion on. Jakes thoughts were distracted by a scream from below the trees. Jake immediately dived below the treetops.

It was hard to see through the trees but he did see where the scream was coming from. The trolls were harassing a little girl about five years old. She seemed to be running away. They were chasing. Jake flew as quickly as he could to the scene. "Yo trolls, heads up" he remarked as he performed a flying kick to the head of the closest troll to the kid. The other trolls immediately stopped and backed up. They were scared of dragons. The troll that Jake kicked over slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Ow" he complained in a croaky voice. They all stood there for a moment wondering whether to attempt to mob the dragon or just run. A small one eventually yelped and ran. Just like a chain reaction the others about turned and followed. "Yeah who the man?" Jake yelled after them. The little girl was no where in site so he dragoned down.

He started to walk back to Lao Shi's shop. The summer seemed to make everything in the park luscious and green. Jake stopped off at the skate park on his way out. Trixie was there but spud was no where to be seen. "Yo Trixie, whattup, Where's Spud?"

"Man he made up some medical condition as to why he couldn't come ya hear. Damn, I don't know why he doesn't want to go skating today, but he could at least tell the truth." Trixie seemed fairly angry. "What you doing?" Trixie asked Jake.

"On my way to g's shop, Just trashed some trolls."

"After you been done with them, I wouldn't be surprised if they never came again see?"

Jake had to go. He looked at his watch, 1:15. 'Aww man im so late, I was supposed to be back at G's shop at one' He thought to himself. He and Trixie exchanged their departing words and Jake ran through the park and down the road. Being the middle of the day the traffic was not all that busy (for New York). Jake crossed the roads without using the traffic lights as he was in such a huge hurry. He came within meters of being hit by a truck that was going well above the speed limit. The force of the turbulence caused by the truck nearly knocked him over. The truck sounded his horn and Jake just shrugged and continued running. He got to Lao Shi's shop at 1:30

Jake ran in to the shop puffing. "Yo G, sorry I'm late" he apologised. But Lao Shi seemed uninterested that he was late.

"Young one, do you remember at the dragon summit, I told you that you had to be ready to face any foe that could possibly arise?" asked Lao Shi

"Sure gramps, why do you ask?"

"Jake. First things first" started Lao Shi. "Fu dog, lets explain"

"So kid you heard of the Orb of Mysticism?" asked the chubby little Fu Dog

"Err No"

"Great, I hadn't either till gramps just explained it to me. It is an orb which can tell if a certain creature possesses magical abilities." Continued Fu, "But it also has mauch greater hidden powers."

"So what's this got to do with me?" asked Jake

"I first turned my attention to this stone when I realised how much the huntsaster would value it. I was sure he would try get it. So I sent for it to be guarded in the basement of one of the most secure buildings in Manhattan. It is also on display for any magical creatures who know about its presence and is heavily guarded too." Answered Shi.

"So what's the problem with it?"

"Well have you heard the most recent news, Jake?"

"No"

"International terrorists have seized control of the Kepler building. They are holding hostages and want their demands met. They haven't stated what their demands are so no one knows."

"So, that's a job for swat is it not?"

"Yes, for the terrorist part, but Jake there is a lot of money in the Kepler building, it is one of the most secure buildings in all of Manhattan."

"You mean" started Jake

"Yes, young one. The magical creatures are in the basement of the Kepler building. Normally they would be able to get in and out without being seen but the extra media coverage means that they would most definitely be spotted."

"Yo so what, ill go there and blow those terrorists back to the middle east"

"Jake, not all terrorists are middle eastern, just as not all Middle Easterners are terrorists."

"Well wherever they came from"

"Jake it's not that simple. Magical creatures must be kept secret from the human world. You have to get them out of there without being spotted. No fighting. There is no telling what the terrorists may be planning to do to the building. If it blows, they die. If special forces storm the building, even if they are successful they will still find the creatures and the orb and if the terrorist himself found the orb, that could be a disaster for both the human and magic world. It has other powers besides being able to spat magicaql creatures." Lao Shi stopped talking. He needed to know that Jake understood the full scale of the situation.

"Yo, so we need to use Finesse?"

Fu jumped in "Yes kid the American Dragon has to be able to sneak around as well as fight. I meanwhile will be watching the show from the television, and the basement security cameras I illegally tapped in to. Well good luck kid, I wish I could face international terrorism with you, but as they say leave it to the pros."


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4- The plan

Both Jake long and Lao Shi knew that time was against them. The terrorists could either blow up the building any time, or Special Forces could storm the building which would also be bad. It was also hard to figure out a major objective whether it be to ensure the orb does not fall into the wrong hands or if the time arises the orb may have to be sacrificed in order to allow the magical creatures within the basement of the building to escape unnoticed. There was also the problem of entering the building without being noticed because the media would all be focused around the building and there would be a firm perimeter around the building covered by the police and special forces. There had to be a way in without being noticed.

Neither Jake nor Lao could work out how to get into the building. They had no plans of the building and they had to work with what little knowledge they already had of the building. They decided that the best way to form a plan would be to get to the site first.

Both Jake and Lao Shi Dragoned Up and flew the most of the way to the Kepler building. They had to fly as fast as they could in order to save time. Lao knew which one the Kepler building was. It was recently constructed in Downtown Manhattan it was eighty five stories high and rivalled the height of the empire state building. It had a flat roof and most of its outer walls seemed to be glass. It was owned by the billionaire Richard Kepler who was a multi billion dollar owner of Kepler Corp, an Australian company.

When they came close to the Kepler Building, Lao Shi ordered Jake to stop. He knew they could not get any closer without being spotted, as there were several news Helicopters flying around the place. They landed on an empty street. It was still too far to run, so they hurriedly walked to the main road and hailed a cab.

The cab driver was a black afro-American with dark sunglasses. "Yo where to pops?" he asked when Lao Shi opened the door. Lao Shi gave him a street name that would take them close enough to the building but not too close to arouse suspicion. Jake got in the back after Lao shi got in the front.

"So what's happenin today?" asked the cab driver after accelerating to the speed limit.

"Ah, nothing much, just on a business trip." Replied Lao Shi

"Ya heard what happened at the Kepler building?"

"Yes terrible shame isn't it that we live in a world full. Of people who would do things like this."

The cab driver turned to Jake. "Hey man, my name is Argyle."

"Um Hi" replied Jake

"You know That I was once in a building that was taken over by terrorists?"

"Err No"

"Yes, I was like driving this New York cop around in Los Angeles, I was a limo driver then. Anyway he had to stop off and see his wife. I decided to wait in the car parking lot. They took control of the building and locked the parking lot down. I heard the damn New York cop single-handedly took down all the terrorists. Crazy son of a bitch. That was both my scariest night and best night ever. Heck I managed to lend a han…" At that point he almost collided with a truck coming from on a side street.

"Please pay attention" Commented Lao. "I need to be alive to perform business"

"Yes sorry about that" Argyle replied and kept his eyes on the road. They continued a couple of blocks before he started again. He just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. "Man that guy was something. Can you believe that a couple of years later he single-handedly defeated terrorists at an airport?" Lao Shi seemed little interested and seemed to get a little annoyed at the continuous talking of the driver but Argyle still continued. "Then some terrorists blew up a station here in New York so they could get access to the basement of some gold storage place which was right next door. Man they tricked the cops but.." Argyle was interrupted by Lao Shi. "Let us off here, I uh have to do something." "Okay dude, that's $13.50" Lao paid Argyle and both he and Jake got out of the cab.

"Yo gramps, why did we get off here?" asked Jake after the taxi sped away.

"Look Jake, 4th Street station. This line happens to go directly past the basement of the Kepler building. Thanks to that over talkative taxi driver, I have an idea." They walked down into the station. They had to catch a train to 8th street. The station would not let passengers on the train, because of its proximity to the recent attack, but people were allowed to get off the train there. Then they exited on to the station. "If we can create a distraction we can turn dragon and fly about 300 feet down the tunnel. We should be right next to the Kepler building basement.". "We only need a distraction now."

Note: Argyle was the limo driver in the first die hard. He was the one of the most helpful people because he actually knocked out a terrorist in the first one. I always thought he should have been in at least one of the others, but he wasn't so ive included him in this one.


	5. Taking Control

Reviewers

YFWE-Die hard is widely considered to be one of the defining action movies of American Cinema. It was released in 1988 it has spawned 2 sequels (Die harder (1990) and die hard: With a Vengeance (1995)) The original die hard was about a N.Y cop named John Mclean (Bruce Willis) who goes to visit his wife over in L.A for Christmas. She works in a building called the Nakatomi building. The Nakatomi Christmas party means that everyone is on the thirtieth floor. When John is in his wife's office, terrorists led by Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman) strike taking the party hostage, but John manages to avoid capture but his wife is captured. What happens next is a game of cat and mouse as the terrorists try to find John. But what nobody knows is that these guys are not really terrorists, they have a much more sinister plan for everybody (Youll have to see it). Die Hard 2 was Okay, a bunch of terrorists take over control of an airport (That John Mclean is waiting for his wife). They threaten to make the planes circle the airport until they run out of fuel. Mcleans wife is on one of those planes, so action must be taken. The third one is as good as the first. John is a boozer on suspension in N.Y. When a man it seems wants to play a game with him. Under supervision of police he and Samuel L Jackson's character (I can't remember the name) must go around the streets of Manhattan solving riddles or a bomb will blow. What they don't realise is that this terrorist has links to one of Johns previous missions, and it is not just about revenge. So those are a brief rundown of the three diehards. Great action. But it doesn't matter if you haven't seen it for this, I wont really make many connections.

Chapter 5-Taking charge

Wilhelm looked about the nicely decorated floor. They were on the observation deck on the top floor of the Kepler building. He looked out over the vast area of New York, 'So many people come to live together in a city' he thought to himself. 'If I had a Nuclear weapon, I could wipe out a number equal to the population of Greece in one go.'

His plan had been executed perfectly. There was a corporate meeting in the building. All the big names from some of America's, Britain's and Australia's world markets were there. This meant that security was high but that didn't matter. Apart from the meeting which was being held on the 50th floor of the building it was void of all other life (Or he thought it was).

There were 17 terrorists in total including the fifteen from the bank job and the two chopper pilots. Carrying out the plan was simple, the removalist van with 13 of the terrorists drove down to the first level car park. There was very little security on the first few floors. They parked outside the entrance to the building. Once they did this, the two men in black suits exited from the front of the truck. They used the buzzer at the door which also had a speaker. This called the guard at the reception desk in the foyer. "Hello, Welcome to the Kepler building please state your name and business." A well built terrorist with short brown hair and a bushy moustache decided to do the talking. It appeared that he had the best American accent. "Hello my name is William Parkinson and we are here to deliver the fine champagne that was ordered." There was a long silence. Finally the guard unlocked the door using a special switch underneath the foyer reception desk. "You may come in Mr Parkinson." The voice from the speaker continued. There was a loud click indicating that the door had been unlocked. William walked through the door into a large hallway and the terrorist that was with him followed. At the end of this hallway there was the foyer. It was a large room with Roman style columns. In the middle of it there was a small reception desk. It looked too small for the room. When the guard saw the two men he walked out from behind the desk. William walked up to him and shook his hands. "Where do you want me to put the supplies?" He asked just as the other terrorist pulled out a syringe with white liquid and stabbed the guard in the arm. "Hey what the?" Yelled the guard as the white liquid was injected into his system. He slowly stopped struggling and William dragged his unconscious body behind the desk. He then picked up a two way full duplex radio and reported "Ok the coast is clear."

From the back of the removalist van, 11 terrorists stepped out. They were carrying full backpacks and a large assortment of weapons. Shotguns, rifles everything. All eleven terrorists walked into the reception room. Access to the main computer was just behind the desk. William accessed the computer using the guards hand print for identification. He locked the place down. While he did this another terrorist by the name of Simon pressed the up button on the number 5 elevator. That would be the only accessible elevator after they locked the others down. William then radioed Wilhelm on the roof stating that they were finished on the bottom floor and were about to get up onto the fiftieth floor.

When the elevator came down, only five terrorists got on it. They handed their backpacks to the six who remained. Wilhelm on the top floor radioed the order "Start wiring the building."

Immediately the terrorists started to pull C4 and some blueprints of the building. They had spent hours mathematically calculating where to place the explosives so that they would inflict maximum damage to the building. They had marked the spots on the blue prints. They started laying the C4 on the bottom floor. Wilhelm was doing the same to the top floor.

The five terrorists led by the other guy in the black suit headed straight up th the fiftieth floor. They knew there would be a lot of security on this floor. They also knew that the security would not be ready for them. The leader looked around the elevator. Everyone seemed nervous, but they also had this excited gleam in their eye. They were ready for action. When they reached the 49th floor, the leader pulled out a small silver ball shaped thing. He seemed to press and hold a button on the side. The elevator hit the fiftieth floor and jerked to a halt. The assault would begin as soon as the elevator doors opened.

They seemed to take forever to open. The very second they started the leader threw the little ball shaped object into the room. Cover he yelled in a Spanish accent. At that point all the terrorists closed their eyes and covered their ears. The guards barely had time to react to these men who had just shown up with guns. A blinding flash filled the room, blinding every guard who had their eyes open, and then the room was filled with a piercing screech. All the guards were shell shocked. That's just what the terrorists wanted. They had to act fast if they didn't want to kill anybody.

Immediately the terrorists charged into the room, rifle butting their nearest guard. They then continued to the next guard. All the guards were too busy covering up their ears and eyes to notice anything. Within a minute all the guards lay unconscious. The man with the Spanish accent then radioed through "Area neutralised Casualty count zero." "I hear you, proceed" William replied in his German accent. "I will be waiting for you on the observation deck."

"Cecil" Called the Spanish man

"Yes?" Replied a man with a heavy upper class English accent

"You go and get the prisoners. I will hold the fire stairs and keep contact with Wilhelm and William.

Cecil lead the group down to the corporate committee room. It was encased in soundproof walls and down the other end of the floor so no one had heard a thing. The windows were covered obviously they were using a projector. The four crept up outside the red door. Cecil tried the handle. It was locked. "Ok, we have to do this the hard way I see." He pulled out a silenced pistol from his pocket and fired three bullets into the lock. There was no doubt that they heard something on the inside. Cecil could opened the door, it was opened by a man inside the room.

"What the?" asked the man in an American accent. Cecil shoulder barged the man back into the room. Immediately he walked into the room and the rest followed. The terrorist at the back flipped the light switch. A light which semi blinded all the businessmen in the room lit it up. While they were shielding their eyes Cecil replaced his pistol and raised a Aug rifle in the air. The rest followed him. They started firing wildly in the air.

The atmosphere of the room changed from a dull quiet one to a scene of chaos and panic. A business man cowered in the corner saying "God no, Oh God no." Some just stared in disbelief. Cecil then went to the desk in the middle of the room and upturned it. "Alright all of you follow me he yelled." He then left the room. Most of the businessmen regained their composure fairly quickly and followed the Cecil. One of the female secretaries started to try and calm the man in the corner but was violently pulled away by a Buff terrorist. The man was then flung onto the upside down table and a pistol was pressed to his neck. At this point he started screaming "No, God no please no." The terrorist then growled "Well shut up and I will consider it." At that point he was roughly pulled up by the shoulder and pushed towards the door. The buff terrorist was the last to leave.

Peter Bollows had had a bad day. Earlier, in Sydney, Australia he slept in late so he missed his plane to New York. The taxi then dropped him off at the wrong terminal. He had to run nearly the entire distance to the correct terminal with his heavy briefcase. He had a first class ticket. On his make up flight the plane had a leaky fuel tank so 2 hours into the flight it returned to Sydney airport. The only other flight that could get him to New York in time, only had economy class tickets available. He had to make that flight. When he arrived in New York he learned that that Qantas had lost his important brief case. A fight broke out in the exit area delaying his exit from JFK airport. While he was staring at the fight wishing it would hurry up someone picked his wallet. After finally making it to the meeting, hours late he was an angry man.

Now as he was being led down the hallway at gunpoint just ten minutes after he arrived, he snapped. They were being led towards the fire stairs. He spotted a vase on a table. As he passed the table he picked up the vase. Immediately he turned around and cracked it on the head of the nearest terrorist. The terrorist stumbled back, covered his head and screamed out in pain. Just as he did this two other businessmen wrestled out of the hold of their respective terrorists and offered resistance.

These actions made the injured terrorist panic. He started to fire rapidly. The two who put up resistance stopped. Cecil stepped in and grabbed the gun. "Pull yourself together." He yelled. He then noticed that one of the hostages was on the ground. It was Peter, his shirt was bloodied. Cecil felt for a pulse but didn't find one. "Edouardo, we have a problem." He yelled to the Spanish terrorist. "You damn idiot" Edouardo yelled at the terrorist had gone berserk "Do you not know, we are not supposed to kill anyone?" The terrorist cried "Im sorry, Im sorry." Just lead them up to the desk. Leave this one here. Ill inform Wilhelm."

Wilhelm didn't take to the news very happily. But upon seeing the hostages arrive up to the top floor, his spirits were lifted. The observation deck, just like the rest of the building was empty. Wilhelm then radioed the party laying the explosives. "What floor are you on." He asked. "We are now on the thirtieth floor." "Good. We are now prepared to call the police.

Now Wilhelm stood at the top, the event had lasted about an hour. There were 24 Hostages in total including 14 Businessmen and 10 others. Despite the time past and the polices questions he still didn't give his demands. "Will you tell us what you request Mr Wilhelm?" asked the negotiator. "I do not request anything. I demand them, and I will give my demands when I feel the time is right." "When do you feel the time is right?" "Oh in about Half an hour" he chuckled to himself while still on the radio.

Down at the station, Lao Shi and Jake needed to become dragon. Suddenly a man fell down the stairs of the station. Jake and his grandfather decided to take up on that opportunity and transformed and flew down the subway tunnel. "We should be approaching the subways tangent to the Kepler building now Jake. Take this." Lao handed Jake a stone. "Yo, G what's this for?"

"Blow fire on it, and it should create an explosion big enough to blast through the side of the tunnel into the basement building. Lao suddenly stopped. "Gramps, what's the hold up?" He asked. "Look Jake, do you not see."

"No I don't replied Jake."

"We are here already but look. There is already a hole in the tunnel leading to the building. Someone has blown their way through already."

Well another chapter is up. R&R


	6. Aww man, Not the huntsclan

Reviewer

YFWE-Ok thanks I didn't realise I had it disabled. Id advise seeing die hard when you can If not for the action then for at least Willis' great performance  

CH6-Aww man, not the hunts clan

Jake and Lao Shi stood there for a minute staring in awe at the large hole which led to the basement of the Kepler building. They couldn't stare much longer as the next train came zooming through the tunnel and they had to fly into it.

"What happened here gramps?" Jake asked

"To be honest, I have no idea" Replied Lao shi.

They eventually decided to continue through the hole. They then came to an opening. On the other side of the opening was a room which looked like a vault but it was empty. Jake could see that the large supposedly unmovable door had been blown off. "Maybe the terrorists have come down here looking for money or something else useful to their purpose" stated Lao Shi. "If that's true then they could have found the orb. We do not want that to happen."

They turned into their human forms and ran out the door. They were on one of the basement floors of the Kepler building. There was a long hallway with vault doors on both sides of the hallway. "The Orb is in vault 666" Lao Shi commented. He also noticed that none of the other vaults had been broken into so whoever it was who broke in was looking for something specific. 'Maybe the terrorists would use it as their escape route,' Lao thought. They began searching down the hallway for vault 666. They noticed that all the vaults on the floor started with 4. Jake then saw a sign which read 'Basement level 4'. "Yo G" he hollered "I think we are on the wrong floor, I think we have to go down two levels, or up two levels or however they count the basement floors."

After a brief search they found some fire stairs. They saw a sign which displayed 'Up to basement levels 1-3, Down to basement levels 5-9. They also noticed that a door that was locked should have been there, but it was lying on the ground with definite signs of forced entry. 'Wow this place has 9 basements?' Jake thought to himself as he ran down the stairs. Lao shi followed closely behind him. They passed the door at level 5 and got down to level 6. When they got there they found that that door had been forced open as well. Something was definitely after the Orb.

(What can it be? As if you already can't tell, that's right it's the Boogieman! And it will eat all of our souls, but I don't care I'm agnostic anyway. Now back to what it really is)

"We should be swift but quiet" Lao shi reminded Jake once they found the door to the basement floor 6 forced open. Jake began looking. To his right were the odd numbers, whereas to his left there were the even numbers. He quietly ran until he got to vault number 664. He could see that the door to 666 was open and he could hear a commotion going on inside. Lao Shi who had followed Jake and saw this as well. "Quick Jake" he whispered, "we must transform." "Dragon Up" Yelled Jake. Lao Shi also transformed. (Do we ever hear what Lao Shi says?) Jake jumped into the entrance of the vault. "Yo what's going on here? Never fear the Am Drag is here." Yelling this he was knocked over by Lao Shi who thought that Jake would go in further but did not realise in time. "Damn Dragons yelled a familiar voice." Jake recovered and started to get up. When he heard this he looked up. "Aww Man not the Hunts clan" he commented to himself. Upon looking around the room he saw an injured centaur, two tied up troll guards, two leprechauns and something in a hood that he couldn't work out what it was.

"Stop there hunts clan" Started Lao Shi "You will never get the orb."

"I already have" croaked the hunts master. Suddenly Rose and Jake crossed eyes. They hadn't seen each other since the grand equinox hunt. They did not know what they were going to do if asked to fight, especially in front of their masters and all these magical creatures.

Sure enough to change their fears to reality the hunts master called to Thorn "Thorn, You must go and slay the American Dragon. Make sure he never comes up with another stupid rhyme again. I will take care of the old one."

Jake thought for a second. What were they to do? He suddenly had an idea. "Hold it dudes, I do not wish to harm any of these magical creatures during our fight. Yo hunts girl, come out into the hallway and we will duke it out there."

Thorn's eyes lit up for a second then an evil look crossed her face (From what you could see of it anyway.) As Jake had hoped the hunts master cared little and charged at Lao Shi. Lao shi dodged his blows. The fight started in the vault.

Jake jumped outside the vault. Thorn followed him. "Take this yelled thorn as she feigned a kick at Jake.

"Yo, that hurt" Lied Jake as he pretended to double over. They then got into one of the funniest fights you could ever see. They were pretending to beat each other up. There was more realism in pro-wrestling.

Back in the vault the hunts master and Lao Shi were busy duelling it out. Lao was very careful not to allow the fight go anywhere near the injured animals. Finally Lao gave a fire blast which made the hunts master drop the orb. Lao caught it because it was easily breakable. The hunts master still hadn't recovered from the blast. He stumbled back a step, then another. He fell back against the wall and frantically reached out to grab something. Suddenly there was a smash and a siren went off. The Hunts master had accidentally hit the fire alarm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wilhelm asked as he ran to the computer terminal on the observation floor. He had been busy wasting time with the police when the siren sounded.

"A fire alarm has gone off in vault 666" replied another terrorist who was stationed at the terminal.

"Well turn it off, I will send a guard to investigate" Replied Wilhelm

Wilhelm then radioed the guards laying out the C4. "Can I get a volunteer to go down to the basement and check out vault 666?" I will send Michael replied one of them.

He then walked over to a terrorist who appeared to be doing nothing and gave him a key card. "Michael Hunt (Ha Ha)" he said. "By doing nothing you have just volunteered yourself to go down to vault 666 in the basement and see what let off the fire alarm." "Aww man" replied Michael. "Leave your C4 here. We will finish the wiring, not that you have done much anyway." With that Michael poked out his tongue, picked up an M16 and headed towards the fire stairs.

Well that's my next chapter up plz R&R (man I gotta take some of Coleridge's substances)


	7. Ill never take these hallucinogens again

Reviewers

YFWE-If I can just squeeze through this mob of adoring, reviewing fans, I will write another chapter (I'm gonna make you one of the heroes now. You will be Kevin the American Businessman. Ill include you towards the end)

NEW INCENTIVE TO REVIEW: The next 3 different people to review this (except YFWE) will get to be heroes. You wont get any special powers, but I will make you human heroes in the story.

Chapter 7- Ill never take these hallucinogens again!

It took all the creatures down in the basement a while to figure out what was going on. Once Lao Shi had regained his composure from the sudden blast of the loud alarm he realised what had happened. They all stood there for about a minute while the alarm blared, then suddenly it cut off leaving them in a refreshing silence.

The hunts master then steadied himself and faced Lao Shi. "You fool" Growled Lao Shi. "We must hurry and exit."

"We are not going anywhere dragon, not without the orb"

At that moment the hunts master launched a surprise attack. He fired a bolt of green energy at Lao Shi. This caught him by surprise and it hit his stomach. He dropped the orb and stumbled back. Luckily an injured leprechaun realised what was happening and managed to make a dive for the orb and catch it. The leprechaun stayed there recovering while Lao Shi and the hunts master were at opposite ends of the vault. Then at the same time, they both decided to make a dive for the orb.

SMACK!

They clashed their heads together right in the middle. Both collapsed onto the Leprechaun. Luckily the orb survived.

Outside, Rose and Jake continued to pretend to fight. "Your uhhh… dead Ja, I mean dragon boy"

"You aint slain me yet Hunts girl, I got a subtle feeling that you never will."

They both exchanged punches and kicks and did no damage to each other. That was until Rose failed to stop on of her own kicks in time and sent Jake flying back into the vault. "Oh My Gosh, I mean Take that Dragon" She commented as she stepped into the vault. She then noticed that bot Lao Shi and Hunts Master were unconscious. 'That's Perfect she thought. I can take the orb while they are knocked out.

She crept over to the orb as if any loud sound that she would have made would wake the unconscious three beings in the middle. She reached down to grab the orb. She placed her hand on it and started to pick it up. 'Its going to work' She thought to herself, when suddenly a blue dragon hand grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Damn Dragon" she yelled in shock.

"Drop the orb and I will consider it"

Feeling like there was little she could do, she dropped the orb.

Lao Shi picked up the orb. "Come Jake, we are leaving now"

Jake was still a little dazed and surprised but he managed to stand up, while rubbing his head. Lao Shi went over to see if he needed any help. "I'm fine G," Replied Jake. "Come Jake, we are leaving now" Lao responded. At that moment the still ajar vault door slammed shut. (Did I forget to mention that the vault door was blown open, not off)

"You are going nowhere Dragon" Growled the hunts master who had regained consciousness and awareness.

"Are you a fool?" Lao replied. "Haven't you heard there are terrorists in the building? They will probably find us soon because you set off the fire alarm. We must get out now."

"I set off the fire alarm? You're the one who pushed me there, dragon and anyway I'm not scared of a few Abduls running about the place, fiddling with small guns so that regular civilians get scared."

"These terrorists are not middle Eastern, They come from all over the world, The lead is German!"

"I care not about their nationality. I just want the orb."

"You fool, do you know how disastrous it would be if they obtained the orb."

"Not as disastrous as if I got it."

"Let us go"

"Give me the orb dragon and Ill open a door for you."

"Never"

And with that the fighting began again.

Mikes point of view

Mike walked slowly down the fire stairs. He was in no hurry, so he could take as long as he wanted to. He got to Basement level six and noted with surprise that there was no security door there. He walked down the hallway as slowly as he could. The slower he was the later he could go back to doing work. He held his Uzi up. "Hello" he called "Is there anyone here?"

He really couldn't be bothered looking at vault 666 so he decided that he would go back up. He started to walk back along the hallway, back towards the fire door. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. 'These are vaults.' They probably have money in them. As the card he was given was a master card he could open any vaults. He opened 656. There was nothing in there. He then tried 658. Nothing there either. 660, he found some porno. Score he shouted and picked it up. He managed to fold the pictures and put them in his pocket. 662 was next. There was a DVD there. He picked it up. It was 'The New Poseidon Adventure' "Oh dear" he said to himself as he quickly threw the DVD away and ran out of the vault. He locked it quickly and moved on. "Ok, last one" he said to himself. "I hope there is money in here" he said as he opened the door to 664.

Jackpot! There was cash in this vault. "Score dude" he commented as he grabbed a handful of notes "Wow these are $10000 notes. He then noticed that it was foreign money. "Wow 10000 note of something call rupiah. He grabbed as many as he could fit into his wallet (Only about 5 as he had a crap small wallet). 'I'm rich now' he thought to himself. (Note 10000 Rupiah $0.997677 US at the time of writing)

He then left the vault and locked the door. Well I've done enough pilfering for today he thought as he took a step back towards the fire exit. "wait a minute" he said to himself "If I go back up now I will have to lay more darn C4. "May as well inspect this vault." He walked in front of vault 666 and noticed it wasn't locked. He pulled the handle and opened the door.

His eyes went wide. He never even thought that dragons existed before so what he saw was a huge surprise. There was a long snakelike blue Chinese dragon fighting with some freak with a green glowing staff, Blood red eyes and what looked like a dragon skull cap. In one of the corners he saw a red dragon, fighting a young girl in a ninja suit. Well they didn't look like they were fighting much, more just pretending to fight. He also saw two tied up trolls, one leprechaun unconscious in the middle of the floor, another injured one against the wall and an injured centaur.

Everyone seemed to stop fighting at once and stared at him.

He stood there for a second then slowly took a step back out of the vault. He slowly closed the vault door and locked it. He crept a few steps away from the vault door. He suddenly pulled a syringe with a white liquid out of his pocket. "I'll never take these hallucinogens again!" he spoke to himself. He started to throw it away but then changed his mind and put it in his pocket. "Ill throw it away later he said to himself as he walked back towards the fire stairs.

Well that Chapter is done, now my story starts getting really interesting, so YFWE continue reading, I hope someone else does. So like as they say at the end of every episode of 24 there has never been a better time to start reading. BTW 666 is a special number. I know about all that demonic stuff associated with it but did you know that it is one of every Roman Numeral up to five hundred?

I was in a rush when I wrote this chapter so im sure I left something out, or something doesn't make sense if so sorry to all my Reviewing fans, namely YFWE

So anyone who wants to be a hero R&R. R&R even if you don't want to be a hero, cause If I don't get any more people reviewing, I will not do the sequel which is a shame because the end of this story will leave you hanging. Well it will leave YFWE hanging at least and that's a problem because then YFWE gets distracted wanting to know what will happen in the next story so his fanfics will not be as good as they normally are so you will read them and feel down so you all will write bad fanfics which will then mean that you will get bad reviews which will make you all feel bad, then you will all get disillusioned and sign up at law school and then become Lawyers, so you see how the world will suffer if you do not read & Review.

Thanks for your next review in advance YFWE.


	8. Join the party

REVIEWERS- I am pleased to announce that my long run of having the most reviews with only one reviewer is now over.

YFWE- You may be spared after all

AMDRAGON- Um, thankyou Um, for Um reviewing. But seriously Ok the explination to that question is very simple, Look behind you, a three headed monkey (Runs out the room, down the stairs, out the front door, into a car, starts the engine, drives to the airport, buys a ticket for the furthest point possible from here, gets on a plane which just happens to fly low overhead so you can hear it). The real reason is that I just couldn't be bothered looking at the previous chapter to see what weapon he was given, so now he took both guns ok?

70 David – Yipee Kay Yay That's good to hear. Thanks For the review. And another thing Dave, Welcome to the Special Weapons And Tactics (Clue to your heroic character)

Reviewers incentive: 1 Heroes left for a new reviewer, AMERICA WANTS YOU to be a hero.

Chapter 8-Join the party

Wilhelm looked down upon all the police that had surrounded the building. He didn't care, he had the building wired and he had warned the police of this so they wouldn't dare storm the building.

The police on the other hand were getting quite annoyed. The terrorists had taken control of the building about 2 hours ago and they gave no insinuation of their intentions. They couldn't risk storming the building could they?

All of a sudden, Wilhelm spoke to the police using their radios. "It is time to reveal ourselves to you. As you all know, I am Wilhelm, a trained mercenary, born German but I did fight for America during the last years of Vietnam. I have lead many successful jobs since I started so don't think you can do anything that will stop this. It is perfectly planned. Nothing could stop me now. I am here on behalf of my employers in the Middle East." Just then an officer started taunting another officer. It was clear that they had previously had an argument of the source of terrorism. "I told ya man all terrorists at leat have Middle Eastern connections." "No you said all terrorists were Middle Eastern." "Can you two keep quiet back there" the chief of police yelled out.

"They have told me to strike back at the west for occupation of Iraq and your hostile foreign policies to most Arab countries. I am instructed to torch this building, but I will give America a second chance. I have talked it over with my employers. Free Suddam, withdrawal from Iraq and do not get involved with Arab countries affairs for 20 years. Do this and we will leave this building and our hostages largely unharmed."

"He's bluffing" said an officer.

"How could you possibly tell that?" asked the chief

"His file. In attacks led by this guy Wilhelm Roentgen, he has never killed anyone. Also we have obtained a witness. During the bank robbery she knows she heard him comment that he was glad no one had been killed. This guy is bluffing."

"Well we can't be sure of this" Replied the chief. "Only when we know he is bluffing, shall we send in the special forces. For now Ill stall him." Little did the police know that he overheard the conversation because they were speaking near a permanently on transmitting radio that Wilhelm had tapped into to hear what was going on down there when there was no radio communication between them and the police. "So they think we won't act do they? Eduardo, get me a volunteer"

"Who should I get?"

"Hmm lets see"

Wilhelm looked out upon the group. There were a few hostages up the back who looked bored rather then scared. Wilhelm pointed to one of them. "What is your name?"

"Me? I'm Anthony"

"Hmm, Anthony what do you do?"

"I am the CEO of a large Jet industry"

"Is that so? Well, who are you then?" Wilhelm pointed to the businessman next to Anthony.

"I am Kevin the American businessman"

"Ok, Kevin, what is your Job"

"I am an American businessman"

"Any Particular business?"

"No, Just An American business man"

"Ok, well then who are you?" He suddenly changed his direction and pointed in the direction of an angry looking man in the other corner.

"I am Rupert Murdoch owner of Newscorp."

" I think we have just found our volunteer" Wilhelm told Eduardo. "Size him."

Eduardo did as he was told. "You cant take Rupert Murdoch, Rupert is important" Mr Murdoch started yelling.

"Take him to the window" ordered Wilhelm. Rupert was led to the window at gunpoint.

"See this now" Wilhelm radioed through the radio. "I know you think that I may be bluffing due to my past record of attacks. I am not bluffing. This is serious. Here I have Rupert Murdoch. His life is in peril. The world must hear our demands and act accordingly or else it will be a very red day."

There was a long silence from below. "Er ok Mr Roentgen What do we uh, have to do in order for you to stop?"

"I don't ask for much, just that our demands be met." At that moment Wilhelm shot the window. The window then shattered. "Push him out, My record is already ruined" He glared at the terrorist that killed John. "If they don't catch him its their fault."

"You can't do this to Rupert" he started yelling.

Eduardo grabbed Rupert and got ready to push when they were interrupted by a loud "WILHELM!". Mike had just come through the door. He looked as pale as anything. "Hang on a moment" Wilhelm told Eduardo. He then walked over to Mike. "Mike, shouldn't you be down laying C4 charges? Whats wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think you had better come down and have a look at something, quick, bring reinforcements" replied Mike unsteadily.

"What is going on?"

"Just come."

They had been seen. They now realised it. "We have to leave now" Lao Shi ordered

"As I have said countless times before, Dragon, we are not going anywhere without the orb." Replied the hunts man

"Does your vanity know no bounds? You'll never get the orb not while dragons are in town"

"Well that is all about to change, prepare to paint the walls red, dragon"

"Yo, this is whacked, man were gonna be caught by terrorists" Jake complained

"Just shut up dragons" Growled the hunts master, "You don't want some big hairy men with guns to get you? There is one way to leave."

"I think we have heard just about enough" replied Lao. He then lunged at the hunts master.

"How long do you think we can keep up this charade?" he sighed

"Until we get out"

They began fighting once again. By now the vault had been absolutely trashed. The injured creatures could do nothing but watch in disbelief. They wanted to get out as much as the dragons did.

Jake suddenly decided to step in. While hunts master was busy with Lao Shi, he gave the hunts master a hot stream of fire. Hunts master yelled and jumped to the other end of the vault.

"You will pay for that dragons" He yelled once he recovered.

He immediately transformed his staff into a bow and arrow. Before Lao Shi or Jake reacted he fired. The green energy arrow was heading straight for Lao. He dodged leaving Jake in its path. At the last second Jake dived the arrow narrowly missing him. Just as Jake sighed, he heard a smack. The arrow had hit something. Jake looked around to see Rose injured.

Rose had been handing right behind Jake and she obviously didn't see past Jake so she had next to no time to dodge. Luckily she had only been hit in the upper arm, but now there was a large wound with a large amount of blood flowing from it.

"Ro.." Jake started then trailed off. If hunts master knew that rose knew that he was the dragon he could put her in danger.

"Hunts girl" Yelled Hunts master, "Out of my way dragons."

He transformed the bow back into a staff and held it menacingly at the dragons as he ran to Rose's aid.

"Jake, we can leave now" Called Lao Shi

"But gramps" Complained Jake

"Now is not the time Jake, we must go while hunts master is distracted."

"This is all your fault for dodging that blast, dragons, you must pay for that."

The hunts master charged up his staff and fired. Lao jumped out of the way but the Hunts Master had allowed for dodging. While he missed, some of the blast still hit Lao Shi. With that Lao was thrown forward and let go of the orb. They all watched it get flung through the air. They waited in anticipation as it hit the ground. With a lot of luck, it didn't break. It rolled to the front of the vault. They all stared at it for a moment. Lao Shi crept towards it when suddenly a hand came down and picked it up.

"Nice ball" They heard someone say in a German accent. They looked up just in time to see Wilhelm and eight other fully armed men enter the room.

"Nice of you to join the party" he then laughed.

"So what are you? I've seen some pretty strange things in my life, but I've never seen you fairy tale creatures." He seemed to laugh, but didn't at all seemed surprised to see these creatures. Some of the other guys though were white as if they were in a room full of mythical creatures (Hmm I wonder why?).

It was only looking at these armed men that the Hunts master realised his limitations. If it were only two men with pistols, he would try to bring them down. But eight with sub machine guns and high powered rifles? He wouldn't try.

Jake and Lao Shi were thinking the same thing.

"I see you have already started to do my job for me" Wilhelm said looking at the tied up trolls as he threw the glass sphere up and caught it. "And what is this?" He asked menacingly showing it to them.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Lao

"Long enough to know that this is important. I was a little surprised at first but hey, I've got to expect surprises. Come, follow us up the tower. We will discuss more there."

They had little choice but to do what he said because these guys had guns but these guys also had the orb. Huntsman helped hunts girl up and they began following the terrorists out of the vault towards the fire stairs.

End of Chapter

Well their secret is out. How would you react to entering a room full of what would seem like monsters?

Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush while writing this chapter as well. Ill try to make the next one better.

Thanks again YFWE, Amdragon and 70 David


	9. The Mysterious Orb

Reviewers

YFWE- Thanks as usual

70 David- Ya, that is a point, but There were 9 of them, as Lao Shi said near the beginning, they may have explosives, and they cant risk the terrorist dropping the orb, Ill explain this chapter. As you said, if he flamed them here it would be short. There would also be no one to radio 'Tango Down' which is a must have.

Reviewer I imagined- Thanks for your comment. Yes I know, I will try to cut that down this chapter. I'm sorry but the last part didn't make any sense apart from that, thanks again

OK Il try write more seriously and less rushed this chapter

Chapter 9: The Mysterious Orb.

The new hostages were led at gunpoint up the seemingly never ending fire stairs. They knew that they were outgunned and that the terrorists probably had some sort of explosives so they did not want to risk trying an attack on them. For now they would just have to play along. There was no hiding their presence. If they played along well enough, maybe they could convince the terrorists to allow them to get away unseen to the public eye. Another thing that seemed to disturb Lao Shi was that while most of the terrorists seemed to be as nervous as anything being around the magical creatures, the leader of the terrorist group seemed indifferent to their presence.

The walk up the fire stairs seemed to be tiring everyone. They stopped at level 12 for a rest. It was at this point that Lao Shi took the chance to talk to Jake.

"Jake, I have something to tell you" he whispered when no guards were near by

"What is it G?" asked replied in a whisper

"That Orb, it is more special then I have told you"

"Say what?"

"The orb, it possesses more power then just the ability to use it to tell who possesses magical ability."

"Then what's it for?"

"I am not supposed to tell you. Anyone who knows about the orbs full power can easily be corrupted by it."

"Aww c'mon G its not like Ill turn evil"

"The thing is, that orb is the central magical Hub for all creatures on earth. Possessing it would mean that you possess the central point for all magic. You own magic itself. The power dealt by it is enormous. If it were to break though, all magical creatures on this planet would die and that is a huge problem because it could shatter fairly easily."

"Well I'm sure G, he aint gonna drop it "

"That's not our problem. Our problem exists if he finds out about its abilities. It would be worse then if the hunts clan got a hold of it."

"How could that be possible?"

"Well think about it. The result for all magical creatures would be the same, we would face extermination. The problem being that the hunts master doesn't hunt humans. The normal human world would be safe. But if a ruthless terrorist got a hold of it, both of our worlds would be in peril, the terrorists are greedy. They will kill both human or magical creature with it. That is why we somehow have to get it back"

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you dragon" said a voice, but it wasn't the hunts master, it was Wilhelm

"You heard me?"

"Let me tell you something, dragon. I was born in Germany in 1953. In 1965 I moved to the United States of America. I joined the US army in 1971. I underwent U.S Special Forces training in 1974. I was renowned for my hearing. I went to Vietnam in 73. The US began withdrawing forces at that time, but I was left behind. I could hear choppers coming from a distance. When sent into jungles I could hear Charlie sneaking around. My sense of hearing is next to perfect. You whisper anything around me, ill hear it."

Lao Shi looked down, a little annoyed that he had let the secret out.

"Continue up the stairs, the elevators are locked out." Wilhelm ordered. They continued their long climb up the fire stairs.

Michael had it the worst of all the terrorists though; he had to run up the stairs just minutes before, now he was walking back up them again. To take his mind off the job, he pulled the pictures out of his pocket and did his best to hide them while he looked at them while climbing the stairs. They did take his mind off the pain.

Rose somehow managed to mount the stairs with Hunts masters help. She was still bleeding heavily so he had to use a bit of his cape to bandage her injured arm. She tripped several times but the hunts master would help her up and continue with her. All the magical creatures were injured in some way, Jake was burdened with the task of carrying the still unconscious leprechaun up the stairs. Wilhelm ordered another break at floor 55.

Lao Shi took this chance to ask Wilhelm a question that was burning in his mind. He called to Wilhelm and asked "You did not look very surprised at all when you saw us, why is this?"

Wilhelm stopped for a moment then smiled. "I seen a lot of dragon movies" he replied in a smart ass tone

"Really, why?"

"Do you know how I was discharged from the army?"

"I do not, Why would I know that."

"They said I was mad. They have me a discharge on account of poor mental health. That was 1978. Why they said I was insane? Simple. Early in 1974 I was in a transport chopper flying over the jungles of Vietnam. Most of the American Forces had pulled out by then. We were to pick up a group of soldiers stranded in a village near Long Tan. AS we flew over the jungle, I saw something. It was long and snakelike it was also too huge to be a snake. Another thing, it flew. I could have sworn it was a dragon. I got the fellow next to me, a good chap named Homer Scecksuol. But by the time he looked, it had gone beneath the trees. My obsession with this dragon became so great. I know what I saw. I even heard it. Since that day, I have believed in the existence of dragons."

"Is that so?"

"Let me tell you another thing" Wilhelm interrupted looking hard at Jake. "A similar experience happened to me more recently. Today in fact, I was in a military chopper, over central park when in the distance I saw a large red bird. It looked too large to be a bird. I am a great shot. I wanted to nail this strange large red bird. But when I got out my sniper rifle, it had disappeared. I can tell you, I did think little of it until now, I see you red Dragon."

"Yo, you will never shoot down the red dragon, I'm just too dynamic"

"Well we will see."

At that moment, Wilhelm felt a little uneasy. "Hold still Dragon" he said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Hey what are you doing?" cried Jake. He tried to break free and normally he would have been able to, but his hands were right behind his back so he couldn't use any muscles. Wilhelm then gave the others a signal and they did the same with Hunts Master

"He this is uncalled for" he growled, "Anyway I must help hunts girl.

In a small bit of a panic Jake let out a breath of fire which incinerated the pictures in Michaels hands

"Aww man" Cried both Michael and Jake in unison

"Steady Dragon" Wilhelm told him "If you want to keep your hide that is."

Jake calmed down and Wilhelm gave the order for them to continue. This time he allowed no more rests until they got to the top.

Wilhelm entered the observation deck first. He was pleased to see that the rigging party had finished wiring the building and were now waiting for him.

The magical creatures entered.

"Oh my god" Yelled one of the cowering businessmen, "They have brought in monsters to slay us." At this everyone started to panic.

"Well, I have something new and interesting to tell the police down below" Commented Wilhelm.

"You cannot reveal we exist" Exclaimed Lao Shi

"Bite me dragon, I will finally show the world that I am not mad." He picked up a radio.

A thought suddenly hit Jake. "Looks like it is inevitable G, They will know anyway. I just hope this works." Jake then started running then jumped straight through a window smashing it before any of the terrorists could react. The only problem was that with his hands cuffed behind his back he couldn't fly. He started to plummet. He was trying to figure out a way to get the cuffs off him. There was little time. He tried pushing them but they wouldn't budge. It seemed as though his rash move to get out of there may have been a bad idea.

End Chapter A little rushed towards the end of this chapter but I am fairly happy with it. A little bit of a cliff hanger. OHHH that reminds me (A little off topic) If you see the movie cliff hanger (Directed by the same person who directed die hard 2) Pay attention to the famous scene where Stallone is trying to rescue whoever it was on that rope thingy. I just heard this, I don't know because I haven't seen it in a long time but apparently one of the older rescuers is smiling, looking like he is having the time of his life during this scene, and some people say he even starts laughing when she falls off. Well That's enough for now.


	10. The AmDrag ready to kick ass

The first chapter reader rewards- New thing, every chapter will contain some kind of reward for my readers. This chapter, it is two videos found on the net. (Disclaimer I do not own these videos, they are just cool stuff on the net)

For some reason it does not allow me to write URLs. I will write dot instead of . and slash instaed of /

First one: http colon slash slash gprime dot net slash flash dot php slash snipervision

Second one: www dot albinoblacksheep dot com slash flash slash french dot php

(Dont worry, its not what it looks like, just watch it)

Thanks

AmDragon: You're the guy no one expects to do anything, well no character anyway, its kind of dramatic irony rather then mystery, anyway I promise you will do something very heroic. Oh I saw you put me in your favourite writers section. Thanx.

YFWE-No reviews today? Well you've earned a break

Chapter 10- The Am-Drag ready to kick ass

Everyone on the observation deck just stared in that direction for about a minute. That movement had caught even the vigilant Wilhelm off guard. "Nobody else try that" he announced, a little annoyed, while keeping the other dragon in his full sight.

"Damn" Wilhelm muttered, "There goes my target practice."

Jake was struggling. He had to get those cuffs undone somehow. He pulled and pulled, but nothing happened. The ground was rapidly approaching and he had very little time. He tried spreading his wings out but it was impossible with his hands held back in such a position. He continued plummeting down, further people becoming larger. It seemed no use. He looked back at his arms. 'If only they weren't so big' he thought to himself. 'Wait a minute.' He suddenly came up with an idea. Jake changed into human form. His arms were now less then half the size that they previously were. The handcuffs slipped off easily. He managed to keep a hold on them then went dragon form. He spread out his wings. His new found freedom felt very good. He was meters from the ground (Sorry Americans feet for you guys). He started to glide, leveling out just above the heads of the people. He then began to climb with ease.

The crowd was awe struck. "It's a bird", "no it's a plane", "No its superman" everybody looked at the guy who said that as if he were crazy. "You goddamn idiot, it was a bloody dragon" scolded a guy nearby. The man then hung his head, very embarrassed.

Suddenly two Texans in the crowd shouted "Yee haw, I don't care what it is, lets kill it" (Sorry Texans Your always gonna be trigger happy cowboys in my stories) He pulled out a rifle. The police of chief yelled "Sir could you please put the weapon away" he then sent two officers who went and had the weapon confiscated.

Jake flew a few times around the building. He had escaped, but his gramps and other creatures were still in trouble. He needed to go back in and help them. He flew around the lower floors. He found an open window on the thirtieth floor. He got a little of the way in but he had to go human in order to fit all the way in.

Jake fell onto the desk of an office. He knew he had to do something, but he couldn't figure out what. He could leave at any time, but that wouldn't make the situation much better. He had to do something practical, to help.

"I don't want a loose dragon in the building somewhere" Wilhelm was telling his men. "I require a volunteer to make sure the dragon is not around. I can only afford to send one of you to search for the dragon lest our new guests get a little rowdy. Hmm lets see. Michael you go."

"Aww man bloody hell."

"Just go one floor down and watch the fire stairs. Make sure he doesn't come up to the observation deck."

Michael picked up an M16 and an Uzi. He carried the M16 on his shoulder using the shoulder strap it had. Then he walked towards the fire stairs. "Damn why do I always gotta do the dirty work" he asked to himself. "I mean what am I gonna do if I see the dragon? Shoot him? He'd just swallow me whole, man."

Michael walked down the stairs. "Searching for the dragon, searching, searching, no dragon here." He opened the fire door to the floor below. "No dragon here." He walked down the hallway a bit. "Still no dragon, man this is a huge waste of time." He then caught sight of the computer room. He walked to the door and looked in. "Well, no dragon in here, hey these computers are online."

He quickly cased the room as he walked in. "Still no sign of the dragon." He continued saying to himself. "I had better sit in this comfy office chair just in case he can only be seen while sitting down. Still no dragon, searching, searching, lets see, C, no dragons there, Program files, No dragons here, Hey they got battlefield 2 on these things, nice, Id better search there for dragons. Still no dragons found, um username, um 2god4u, he he. Still no dragons, no dragons found. Hmmm lets see, hey the map Baghdad010 has a guy with the user name Dragon Fire. Ill hunt him, no dragons, loading, still no dragons, ha, he is a noob I'm gonna own him so many times man."

Jake meanwhile was slowly making his way up the fire stairs. He had to be very careful and maintain a lookout. He was in human form as that was the form he could probably sneak around the building and not get seen. He decided to walk up as far as he could. That happened to be the floor below the observation deck. He also noticed that the fire door to this floor was open so he snuck through. There was a dark hallway. He suddenly heard a noise.

It came from one of the rooms here. Jake crept up to the door of the room he heard the noise in. he peered his head around the door. There was a guy, on a computer. It was the terrorist that first noticed them while they were in the room. What the hell was he doing on the computer. "Dragon up" Jake quietly said, and he turned into dragon form. The terrorist was so engrossed in what he was doing Jake managed to creep up on him. "Yo what you doing" Jake suddenly yelled as he grabbed the guys shoulder. "Oh dear god, the damn dragon" Yelled Mike. He dropped his weapons. "I surrender, please don't hurt me"he said cowering. "Ill give you all my marijuana?"

"Yo I aint gonna hurt you but I need info"

"Sup. What info can I give Yo?" Mike was still a little nervous but relieved

"How many of yo are there?"

"Dude theres like fifteen or something, I don't know"

"Do you have any explosives?"

"Woah man we got like the entire building wired to go."

"What do you guys want?"

"I don't know, ask Wilhelm, he is our leader. Dude I'm high right now." Michael then stopped, "Oh Damn dude, I didn't take that last injection, I'm clean right now"

"Yo and that's a bad thing?"

"Yeah it means I'm really doing this, I thought I was just Hallucinating it all. I really am a terrorist. I'm in big trouble now."

Yes, Ok I know that that was a ridiculous chapter, and I promise it wont happen again just keep reading, there will be more readers rewards next chapter.


	11. Threat Rising

Ok now I get serious (I think I have said that the past few chapters) But I really mean it this time. No more fooling around.

Id just like to say that I hate making characters say slang, ant it used to annoy me in ADJL as well, but now I can't really imagine Jake any other way.

Reviews

70-David: Oh dear, I just realised I forgot to put you in my reviewers list last chapter, so this will account for both of them. So you like the stealth eh? Ill try put a bit more in, I wrote this chapter before reading your review but yeah. Cont reading

YFWE: You don't have to explain your absent review but anyway thanx. Oh I read your bros Stories, they were awesome he needs to keep it up

Reader Rewards: Jokes

An Irish firing squad stands in a circle

The new Irish Navy has glass bottom boats to see the old Irish navy

What's the difference between a BMW and a Jehovah's witness?

You can shut the door on a Jehovah's witness

How do you keep an idiot in suspense?

Well Ill just have to tell you the answer to that one next chapter.

(Ill see if I can come up with something better next Rewards)

Chapter 11- Threat Rising

Jake jumped at this news. This meant that he could possibly have a new, well armed ally in his fight against the terrorists. It also meant that he had an informant who had a lot of information about the entire terrorists plan.

"So you mean, you thought this was all in your head?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Mike replied much relieved

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the plan?"

"Yes, listen in and Ill tell you all I know."

Meanwhile down on the ground the police were getting impatient. They had to make a decision as to whether they storm the building and risk losing a few hostages, or to play along for a certain amount of time. A decision like this could not be made easily, especially as most of them were just getting over the fact they just saw a dragon come out of the observation deck window. The media was having a field day. They caught every moment of it on camera. Jakes dad was in the living room watching the events on T.V.

"It appears a winged creature, possibly a large bird or dare I say it a dragon has just come out of the building." The reporter was saying. The cameras showed Jakes plummet. When he changed human form, they froze the frame and zoomed in. "The creatures human form has yet to be identified."

"Is that, no it cant be, it is, That's Jake," his dad yelled out. His mum came running into the room. "Oh dear" she commented when she saw th T.V screen. "Turn off the T.V honey, I have something to tell you."

"So if I tried to cut the wires, the explosives would blow?"

"Yeah man, that's right."

Mike took a puff from the joint he rolled while explaining everything to Jake. Jake still didn't have any solid ideas. The room upstairs was full of terrorists and Wilhelm had a chopper which he could escape in if he needed to. Things looked bad but most of all, he knew that he needed to get the orb of mysticism from Wilhelm.

"Dude Could you explain to me the importance of that blue glass sphere?"

Jake decided that if anyone who knew about its power could be easily corrupted it would be best not to tell them about it but he didn't want to outright refuse an answer after Mike had just given him so much information. He started to tell about the viewing magical creature property it had when they were interrupted.

"Michael Hunt where are you?" Yelled a Spanish voice.

"Aww man, Eduardo is here. You have to hide man, or should I say Dragon, or I dunno what to call you."

"Just call me Jake" he called as he dove behind a desk, then turned human form

The voice from down the hallway came closer. "Are you here Michael?"

Suddenly Michael got up and called, "uh here I am, Just checking for dragons."

"You're supposed to be guarding the stairs" replied Eduardo. "You know the rules, no smoking that crap while the event is taking place."

"Uh sorry" Michael replied as he extinguished the joint and dropped it on the ground. "What do you want anyway?"

"To make sure your doing your job."

"Ah yes, Ill be there in a minute"

"Ok, you had better be."

Eduardo started to turn around. When suddenly Jake coughed.

" What was that, It came from behind the desk."

Eduardo lifted his gun and slowly walked towards the desk edge.

"I think it was nothing, man" Mike said trying to cover Jake.

Eduardo continued anyway. He walked to the edge of the computer desk and looked behind. There was no one there. He spent a couple of seconds looking back and forth before starting to turn around again.

"Dragon Up"

Eduardo jumped. The dragon was now right behind him. With a quick movement Jake grabbed Eduardo's gun and pulled it right out of his grasp. "You wont get away with this" he yelled. "Mike help me." He looked around but Mike was gone.

"What are you going to do now? The dragons got ya cornered."

Eduardo looked at him for a second. He suddenly pulled out a radio and yelled Dragon, on this floor help now!"

Jake swiped at Eduardo. He hit him squarely in the head. It sent him flying across the room and he hit the wall hard. Eduardo was unconscious. Jake heard running footsteps coming this way. He had to escape. There were no windows in the room he was in. There seemed to be no escape. He looked up. There was the air conditioning vent running along the roof. He flew up, pulled one of the covers off, got a little way in then became human as that's the only way he could fit in.

Just as he was in four terrorists came running into the room. They saw Edouardo, unconscious against the wall. Two of them went over to him. The two others looked around the room. Then one of them noticed it. The cover was off the air conditioning vent. "Guys, over here, its in the vent." The four of them lined up. They began shooting the vent. Holes appeared in the side wherever they shot. The noise was deafening. They shot until there were lines of holes running all the way from end to end. No blood was dripping, so it appeared that the dragon had escaped for now.

Jake had crawled like hell once he got into the vent. He didn't stop even when he heard shots. It was a fairly tight fit even for Jakes small human size. "Man, now I know what a T.V dinner feels like" he commented once they stopped shooting.

He continued crawling through the shaft until he hit the elevator shaft. He knew they had the fire stairs well guarded but if he could somehow launch a surprise attack through the elevator doors, he may just be on to something. It was too risky to try at that moment though. Jake jumped out into the elevator shaft and then turned dragon. The elevator went all the way up to the roof. He flew up to the roof, and easily broke through the locked gate that led there. He had to come up with a plan.

"So Eduardo has been knocked out and Mike is nowhere to be seen Is this correct?" Asked Wilhelm angrily

"Yes sir" answered one of the terrorists. It was clear that Wilhelm was beginning to lose patience.

"That dragon is becoming quite an inconvenience." Wilhelm stopped. "We will continue as planned. We are now 2 down but that doesn't mean the plan changes. From Now on we stick together as much as possible. There is a Dragon on the loose and it should not be messed with." Wilhelm pulled the blue sphere from his pocket. When he looked through the orb at Lao Shi it turned red. He looked at the long haired terrorist, it became blue again. "When I learn how to use this, think of the power I would possess. I don't like jumping to conclusions but I no longer care about My middle Eastern Employers"

Upon saying this, the hunts master gave a I told you so grunt towards Lao Shi. Lao did not reply. Lao looked at the orb that Wilhelm was holding. He gasped as he suddenly realised, when he looked through the orb at Wilhelm, it was red.

End of Chapter. Seems like Wilhelm possesses magical abilities, is he hiding something? Does he know more then he says? Well we will see next chapter, or whenever I can be bothered to put it in.


	12. Another One Bites The Dust

Well it seems that I have gathered a following of three people. That's good enough for me. Let me explain something. This story will be in two parts. This one, is just one I'm doing for a bit of fun, but the next part, I will be serious. I will also have a break in between the two parts and release the second one as a sequel. How long I have to go on this one, I don't know (Im making this up on the spot as I go along.) Well enjoy reading my work and Ill enjoy writing it. Flame my work, and Ill make it longer. Well onto another chapter.

Reviewers

70 David: You've reviewed 5 times, all good. Keep reading and uh yeah reviewing

YFWE: 7 reviews all good. Ur probably sleeping as I write this. I have just finished watching Army of Darkness for the millionth time. You know who the star of that film is? Bruce Campbell. As you can tell, I got a bit of spare time to kill. So ill pick up a chainsaw and kill it.

AmDragon: Score 2. All good. Keep it up

Reader rewards:

Um well what can I give you this time? Lets see.

Ok the first url has great Phone Pranks and soundboards (ill use same code as last time)

http colon slash slash www dot ebaumsworld dot com slash morepranks dot shtml

The second one, just has a list of great April fools day jokes and other pranks

http colon slash slash www dot museumofhoaxes dot com slash hoax slash aprilfool

OK. Feel free to browse any websites that I have given you (except ebaumsworld just stick to the pranks and soundboards there). I am in no way affiliated with them, but just get great humour out of viewing them. I hope they give you humour as well. Well to the next chapter

REMINDER There is still an opportunity to be a hero. This expires Chapter 14.

Chapter 12- Another one bites the dust

The roof top was large. It had 3 helipads, one was occupied by the military chopper in which Wilhelm and the long haired terrorist flew to the building. It was still being guarded by the two heavily armed pilots, who had to be there and ready to take off in less then a minutes notice. Jake looked down at the ground. There were police all over the ground but as they knew that the entire building was wired, they were unable to do much.

"All that damn training on how to deal with magical threats" Jake commented emphasising the word magical. "If only gramps decided to train me in the event of a real human problem. I've never faced a gun before. I know how to deal with every magical weapon that exists, but some Goddamn ass holes pull out some guns, and the Am Drag seems helpless. That's whacked."

Many of the hostages started to grow impatient. "Hey, Anthony" Whispered Kevin the American Businessman "I'm getting sick of this. How many of us are there? Plus we got the monsters who also appear to be hostages. I say we rebel."

Anthony was a little unsure. "We have got to somehow get these guys distracted first. We need to confiscate the detonators somehow as well. I do not feel like blowing up with the building."

Meanwhile a few floors below someone was sneaking about. "Aww man, wheres that dragon, I finally make friends with an awesome creature, and he like bails." Mike looked carefully around each corner before walking into the hallways. He did not want to get caught by the terrorists, lest they make him do their bidding again. He walked up to the fire stairs and looked up. Either way he was in trouble. He could go down and exit the building now. He would have to give himself up to police if he did this, as the building was surrounded. If he could meet up with that dragon somehow, maybe they stood a chance together.

Jake in his human form looked at the pilots from a safe spot. If he could take them out, Wilhelm probably would never detonate his charges because he would have no means of escape. Jake managed to creep up to a pile of wooden boxes and conceal himself behind them. They were walking back and forth, holding some sort of assault rifle. Jake didn't like the thought of messing with them, but he knew it would be the only way. He would also have to act fast, because they had radios and could call up reinforcements. Jake looked leaned against the boxes so he could observe them closely. One beckoned to the other. They seemed to have a conversation and then one reached in to the cockpit. He pulled out a bottle of beer. He had smuggled up beer. This was Jakes chance. While they focused on the beer Jake softly spoke "Dragon Up."

He jumped into the air, only to have one of the boxes he was leaning on fall on top of him. This knocked him over and he fell forward, in full sight of the terrorists. "Damn" he sighed. They had seen him. One of the guards yelled into the radio. The other guard pointed his gun. Jake flew up. The terrorist started firing wildly. Jake swooped down and fired a stream of flame onto the shooting terrorist. He caught on fire, dropped his gun, fell to the floor screaming and started rolling. The other terrorist ducked for cover at this sight.

Jake flew high up in order to spot him, but was disturbed when four terrorists rushed up to the roof and began shooting at him. With a great degree of difficulty he managed to dodge the bullets. He dove below the building top, so they had no line of sight. They ran to the edge. He had flown a fair way out from the building, but started to return. The terrorists let off a rain of fire upon Jake. He gathered up speed and with all his might, he smashed right through the side window about 20 floors down. He was back in the building.

The four terrorists vowed that he would not escape again. They immediately headed for the fire stairs and began running down. They didn't know exactly what floor he was on, but they were very determined to get him.

Once in the building, Jake turned human again. He was feeling fairly happy. With no experience in fighting terrorism at all, he had managed to incapacitate two of them, and turn one of them on his side. He needed to find that guy. He no longer had weapons but he still could prove useful.

Mike had heard the glass smash. He knew only one thing could have logically done that. The dragon. Upon running to the fire stairs though, he heard the echoing footsteps of a group of people running. They were headed down stairs. Michael knew they were after the dragon. When he was sure the terrorists were well below him, he entered the fire stairs and slowly walked down them, careful not to make a sound.

The crowd down below had witnessed the spectacle. One person was getting very impatient. He was David, head of the SWAT tactical division that was sent out. "Look, we can't sit around forever," he told the police chief, "we need some affirmative action."

"I will give clearance for affirmative action if I know it is safe" the police chief replied. "Besides, do you really want to enter the building with those monsters around?"

"It was one dragon, sir, and it appeared to be fighting the terrorists."

"My answer remains a no, I say that our best bet is to look like we are complying with Wilhelm's instructions, so no one gets hurt."

David still felt that action was necessary but felt it would be pointless to continue arguing. The N.Y chief of police was very stubborn when it came to matters like this. They would just have to continue waiting.

Well that's the end of that chapter, it is late at nigh and I am tired. Ill stop writing now.


	13. The best way to shoot a guy is stoned

Sweet, I seem to have picked up a cult following of 3 people. That's great.

I actually toyed with the idea in chapter 10 of having Jake sit down and play against Michael, but I couldn't find much Justification, because Jake had no time to waste but Mike could waste as much time as he wanted.

Reviewers: Hmm I bet I can guess which 3 people reviewed my story

YFWE- I always used to speak in classical English to one of my English teachers. Anyway UR probably at school as I write this one. Thanx for the review (Ha its Thursday for you, Friday for me (TGIF))

AmDragon-Yeah Ill deal with Jakes Dad this Chapter, but don't worry. I just sit here writing the first thing that comes to my head. I'm in as much suspense as you are about the magical ability thing because I haven't thought of anything yet, I'm not up to there. I will address that when the time is right. Mike dropped his guns when he surrendered to Jake, to make sure Jake wouldn't hurt him as he would be unarmed. He then left in a hurry to avoid the fight, his weapons were back on the desk.

70-David- More Action to come, lots more.

Readers Rewards: Anyone actually go to these sites? Um let's see what for now?

Two Virus free sites which you can download old dos games

http colon slash slash www dot dosgamesarchive dot com

http colon slash slash www dot the-underdogs dot org

enjoy.

Chapter 13- The best way to shoot a man is stoned

"So what your telling me is I mated with a dragon?" Jakes Dads tone was beyond belief.

"Settle down honey, its alright, see I'm just as human as Dragon, infact more because I am unable to transform."

"Oh its alright for you, but what about the guys at work, they wont understand, Oh they will never let me forget this, you call it normal, they have a term for it. Bestiality."

"Well, its not. Its fine, and honey they will get over it, I mean who would dare pick on a guy who's family are all dragons?"

"They guys at work would."

"Well maybe they can never know"

"No, some of them have seen Jake already, and now with his face over the media, everyone will know."

"Darling trust me. It will be fine, it will all work out."

Jakes Dad suddenly changed. "I know, I just wish I could have known sooner, instead of living this lie. You know what, ill put this behind me I just got one question. Why are we sitting in the living room discussing dragon heritage when Jake is in danger?"

"Okay, lets go to the Kepler building."

"Ill give those terrorists something to be terrified about."

Jake was cornered. He had stayed in that room a little too long. He was in human form and hiding behind a desk. All four terrorists were carefully searching the room, edging closer and closer to Jake.

'Aw Man, I should have made the break when I had the chance.' He thought to himself.

The terrorists edged closer, searching every nook and cranny. "I know he hasn't left the room" one of them commented "The door was locked when we got here.

Their searching seemed to take forever. With a stroke of luck they seemed to search every desk except the one that he was behind. That luck was soon over. The four of them stood there staring at the desk. "Well, one more place to check" A Scottish sounding terrorist laughed. They slowly walked towards it. Jake braced himself. He would have to dragon up and try to face their assault rifles with his bare hands and fire.

One terrorist, the only Middle Eastern looking terrorist of the group stepped around the side of the desk to have a look. He was seconds away from spotting Jake, when suddenly the room grew dark as the lights cut out.

"What the?" One of them asked. This was Jakes chance. 'Dragon Up' he yelled, and leaped up into the air in the direction of the Middle Eastern terrorist. SMACK! He dove straight into him, knocking him unconscious against the wall. The other three began to fire in panic. Jake flew to the door on the other side and exited the room.

"Hands Up dragon" Called a familiar voice. Jake spun round. It was Mike. "Kidding, dude, Im only kidding."

"Yo lets high tail it off this floor." Mike followed Jake to the fire stairs and the ran up.

"That you who cut the lights?" asked Jake

"Sure was dude" Mike replied with a sense of self satisfaction

"Thanks man, I owe ya one."

It took a while for the long haired terrorist to find the light switch, as he had to stumble across the room. "Something's going on here" he growled "This has been switched off."

When he turned the lights back on, he noticed the Arab terrorist on the floor. "Damn it." He shouted. "Moe" he called the terrorist who hadn't yet spoken looked up. "Mr Lester (I'm sorry I just can't help it) lets get Ahmed and get him up to the floor below the observation deck. Seeing another incapacitated terrorist may raise the hostages Morale."

"Sir you have to see this." An officer walked up to the chief of police with a list. It looked like that he had been laughing quite hard.

"What is this" He asked

"A list of suspected names of people involved in the attack today" he replied.

"Well what about them?"

"Well sir the lead guy is Wilhelm Roentgen, name sound familiar?"

"No"

"It's the same name as the guy who discovered X-Rays" The officer started to giggle

"How is that in any way funny?" The police chief began to get annoyed.

"Just listen to the rest of the names. The long haired terrorist is Wilhelms right handed man. His name is Pitt Bool. Below him are two terrorists. One, a Spanish guy named Eduardo and one an American Named William. Then there is one Middle Eastern guy named Ahmed Chlacktovi, Then (giggle) There is an Italian named Moe Lester. Look at these names. There is a Didi Karkat, Mike Hunt, who is believed to be a drug dealer right here in New York. One guy is named Ingle Cubit Wiener. That's I.C Wiener for short. come on as if that's not funny sir"

The police chief was not amused "Are you through wasting my time officer?"

"But sir"

"Nope, what is your name officer?"

"Officer Campbell sir, Officer Bruce Campbell"

"Well officer Campbell, this is not the place for your childish jokes. If you have the entire list of names, or something useful, then come to me, else go away."

"So in total how many have we lost?"

"Three sir and one MIA"

"This is getting quite out of hand. From now on, we all stay in here, nobody leaves. He wouldn't dare try attacking us here. For Mike, forget about him. The dragon probably ate him. I have to interrogate the other one dragon right now about this ball. It could be useful."

Jake and Mike snuck up to the floor below the observation deck. Two guys were standing watching over the incapacitated terrorist. They snuck into a room to the side. "Maybe my weapons are still in the computer room" he said hopefully.

"The am drag says it would be worth a shot yo"

"How do we deal with these two first?"

"Leave this to me"

Jake was getting bored hiding. Action was a little more fun and it often damaged the terrorists. The two guys were in close proximity of each other. This presented Jake with the perfect chance to flame them. He jumped around the corner of the hallway. Before he could act he was within about 3 metres of them (10 Feet). He opened his mouth and sent a large stream of flame which engulfed both terrorists. Their clothes caught on fire. Jake didn't mean anything really bad to happen to them, just wanted to force them into submission but being on fire in the presence of the dragon must have really got to them. One of them shot a window and jumped out. The second one said something along the lines of you wont eat me alive, dragon" then he to jumped out.

Jake didn't want to watch them fall so he moved away from the window. To take his mind of the events he went back to Mike. "Damn, ya killed them man, why didn't they just surrender like me?"

Jake didn't want to answer. "Lets just look for those guns and leave alright?"

They walked into the computer room. The Uzi that Mike had was gone, but he had dropped the M16 on the floor. It was still there. Looking at the M16, Mike did not know how he would have the heart to shoot anyone. "There is only one way I can do this." He told Jake. "That is if I don't realise I am doing this." Mike pulled the syringe from earlier out of his pocket. I'm glad I kept this" he said. He then injected himself with the liquid. Mike seemed to change a bit. His eyes rolled back into his head, then he coughed. He then stared at Jake. "Yo, dude, when did yo turn into a camel?" he asked.

"I think you may be ready now" Jake replied.

"Hello?" called a voice from down the hallway.

"Yo its that guy, who does things" stammered Mike.

"Grab on" said Jake.

"What?"

"I said grab onto my neck, we gotta go"

Mike still hadn't registered what was about to happen but he grabbed on to jakes neck anyway. Jake ran out the door and down the hallway.

"Dragon, said the long haired terrorist and he appears to be wearing mikes body as a cape." He lifted up his gun and started firing.

Jake jumped through the window. It then hit Mike, what they were doing. Stoned or no stoned he was terrified.

"Dude, what UR doing? I don't want to do this oh god, im gonna die."

"Just hold on" Jake replied

Jake flew up to the rooftop and landed behind the elevator shafts. "Ok were here" Jake instructed. We got to come up with a way to kick some ass he said.

"hey ,you, little puppy, I might have an idea" Mike replied.


	14. The Terrorists Strike Back

RIP Van Nguyen

Time to write again I think

Reviewers:

70 David- Do you like spend 24/7 on the net? Every time I update the story, you seem to almost immediately review it. I pretty much spend 24/7 on the net but I do take sleep breaks

YFWE- I pity da fool who don't review my work.

Anyone know what XD or XP means when used in forum chats and stuff?

Rewards: None for this chapter, but don't be disappointed. Next chapter I will teach you the ancient secret of Kahmehameha.

Chapter 14- The terrorists strike back

"That dragon is a vicious killer I tell you." Pitt told Wilhelm.

"Two of my men set on fire then thrown out the window." Wilhelm was quite angry now. "Nobody gets away with that."

Wilhelm looked at the ball in his hands, then looked at Lao Shi (I never actually mentioned that Lao Shi had been in his human form since going to the observation deck.) "Seize that old man, or dragon or whatever he is. I have some very important questionhs for him."

Pitt looked at Lao Shi. He then walked over to him and gave him a hard rifle butt. Lao fell over. The hunts master got a sense of satisfaction from seeing this, but he still had rose to attend to. She was feeling a bit off since she was accidentally hit by one of his energy bolts. (Why is it called energy in AD:JL. We get hit by energy all the time, even green energy, called light or electro-magnetic energy. It never hurts us (Not actually true) but you get my idea.)

Pitt then roughly dragged Lao to another room where Wilhelm was waiting. This vicious act of violence enraged a lot of the captives a little. "What the F&k did you do that for?" Yelled Kevin the American Business man. An agitated terrorist responded with attacking him with the rifle butt. Kevin the American Businessman was about to take it further when Anthony held him back. "Not right now, we need a plan."

The room in which Lao Shi was being questioned in had windows up the top which you could look in to from the roof. Jake caught movement in there with his dragon eyes and ducked, looking in. He opened the window a little bit so he could hear what was being said.

"You will tell me how to use this orb to its full power" Wilhelm growled

"Never" replied Lao

"Fine then, I have no choice but to destroy it for the good of my mission. I know it will kill all magical creatures, you said so yourself."

"Including you"

"What?"

"Look through it at yourself."

Wilhelm held his hand behind the ball. It turned Red

"What is going on?"

"Is it not obvious? You have some sort of magical power."

"Oh, I knew it." Wilhelm replied annoyed

"What?"

"I knew I possessed something special."

"How?"

"Back in Vietnam, 74 I think it was, Our platoon was extracting children from a village deep in the forests. We came under attack by both the Vietcong, and NVA. We were 15 men. They had thousands. We were doomed. I was the last one left. I hid behind a rock, and was out of ammo. I was sitting thinking, wishing I could be some sort of Mystical creature with superpowers which could exterminate every single Charlie. Suddenly, I don't remember what happened. All I know is that I woke up next to that rock, and all the Vietnamese were dead. My life has been full of lucky escapes. I don't know my heritage, its just that my entire family was killed when I was five. I never got the opportunity to know my past, family history or anything. I don't even know how they were killed. I just know that I somehow survived."

Lao Shi looked at him carefully. Wilhelm had changed from angry to a little sad, but quickly grew angry again. "Well tell me about its power. If you do, I will let you, the dragon, and all the magical creatures go."

"Never," Lao replied.

"Give it to him." Ordered Wilhelm.

Pitt butted him right in the face. 'G' Jake thought to himself.

"We have to execute the plan, now" Jake whispered.

"Ok Dude" Mike replied as he backed away from the window.

Jake gave Mike a few scratches and tore his clothes. Mike walked over to the fire stairs. "Good luck dude" They called toe each other at the same time.

"HELP, HELP me dudes, the Llama, I mean dragon is up on the roof, and trying to get me." Mike said as he burst through the door onto the observation deck.

Both the terrorists and captives looked at him strangely.

"Quick, up here, now." Mike cried

Wilhelm came out of the room. "Up to the roof, he beckoned to four other terrorists. I kill him myself."

The five ran out the fire door and up the fire steps.

Mike used this as an opportunity to grab the detonators. He grabbed One large one and a smaller one. Pitt walked out and saw him do this.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked

'Shit that fairy just caught me' Mike thought to himself.

Without another word he ran out the fire doors and up the stairs. He had hoped that Pitt would go up with them. He burst through the door.

Pitt also came up, and fired some shots towards Mike. "Stop him", he yelled to Wilhelm who was busy trying to get a shot in for the American Dragon. "He is working with the dragon now."

Wilhelm turned around. Mike was running towards the edge. "Traitor" he said. He picked up his sniper rifle and aimed at Mikes head. He then aimed down a little and fired. Smack. It hit Mike right in the foot. Mike stumbled over and fell. Wilhelm and the other five began running towards Mike. Suddenly Jake appeared out of nowhere, swooped down and picked up Mike.

Mike was feeling very bad but he was still able to talk to Jake.

"Sorry dude, I failed."

"No Man, its fine"

"I got two of the detonators though."

Wilhelm aimed his rifle again. He was a perfect shot, but this dragon was ducking weaving, doing the unexpected. Wilhelm fired. Smack. He hit Jake right in the claw while he was low over the building rooftop. Jake couldn't help himself. He accidently let Mike drop back onto the roof. He used his other claw to swipe at Mike to catch him again but missed. Instead he got the detonators. He held on to them. Mike fell onto the roof below. Jake didn't watch where he was going. He crashed into the ground. He had never been shot by a bullet before. He still had two of the detonators though. He had to keep them. He jumped up into the air off the side of the building. Once again he glided down, picked up speed, and smashed through a window in the side of the building. His head started to hurt. He had to stop doing that, it was really taking its till on him. A little bit of blood was dripping from his claw. They had gramps and Mike now. That was bad.

After realising they had lost the dragon once again, the six terrorists surrounded Mike who was moaning on the floor. "Bring the traitor down to the room which Lao Shi is in."

Pitt searched Mike.

"Um Wilhelm, we have a problem, he doesn't have the detonators. The dragon must have them."

"Which ones did he take?"

"He took the one for the observation deck and the ONE"

"No, not that one"

"Yes, the important one."

"Damn, they are both going to pay for this."

Pitt Bound and gagged Mike, and took him to the same room which Lao Shi was being held captive.

"I need that detonator" Yelled Wilhelm, I wouldn't have cared about any other detonator but that one.

Wilhelm looked at the beat up Lao Shi, and the injured Mike. Maybe we can

strike a deal with the dragon he said evilly.

End Chapter.

Physics lesson:

There is no full scientific link between electromagnetic energy of any wavelength and cancer. However Energy can be dangerous if it is interchanged with mass. An example of this is the atomic bomb. You know what the mathematical theory for this is? Ill give you a hint, a German Jew named Albert came up with the equation for interchanging mass and energy. It is EMC2


	15. The Dark Deal

Well, only a few chapters to go. Just came back from flying (I'm a pilot BTW). Get this I normally have later bookings, so when I go flying, it is clear all morning, but when just before I go flying, a huge crosswind picks up. I was lucky to get a morning session today, but shock horror, bloody 16 knot crosswinds. The maximum in the planes manual states 12 Knots of crosswind. Still went flying anyway. I have to get my hours up. Christ Sydney looks small from up there. (I was able to fly a plane solo before I could drive a car solo)

Today the last episode of AD:JL aired. I got free to air, so there are no reruns. Until season 2 comes out, no AD:JL for me (Although I do have the hunted on tape and a couple of downloaded episodes)

Yeah well enough about me onto my 3 reviewers:

YFWE: Thanks some people overuse XD, (u know who I'm talking about)

70 David: Ok

AmDragon: First: Ok thanks

Second: Yeah, when I'm writing seriously, I like to write horror stories. Suspense is an important part of that.

IThird: put the equals sign in while I was writing it, but the text editor on the sight seems to hate me. It wont let me type in URLs or equals. I was just being a smart ass anyway, they can call the energy stuff whatever they want.

Rewards: Ok the moment I promised you has arrived. I will teach you the ancient secret of Kamehameha. It is:

He was a king of Hawaii!

Hang on, my shining is telling me that this is not a secret, You mean everybody knows that? Damn. He is also telling me, that this is not what you thought I was talking about, What did you think I knew the DBZ Kamehameha? Don't be stupid, nobody knows that (Except of course Goku, and his family, and anyone else who trained under Master Roshi)

Chapter 15- The dark deal

"Sir, I have teams on all sides ready for forced entry if you give the order." David was telling the Police Chief.

"They do not go unless I give the order, Got that?"

"OK, sir, but there is just one other thing"

"What is it?"

"Um, well its just that three of my men were injured in a car accident the other day. I do not like running short of men. Could I possibly get three volunteers who would put themselves in a possibly lethal situation, preferably ones that can shoot."

"Are you asking me to borrow some of my finest men?"

"Yes."

"You want volunteers for a possibly deadly situation, which would only occur If I gave the order?"

"Err, Yes"

"Hey officer Campbell" The chief of police yelled. "Get over here."

Bruce Campbell made his way through the packed crowd of civilians and police officers.

"Congratulations Officer Campbell, you have just volunteered to go with these guys." The police Chief smiled as he said this.

"We need two more people, preferably ones who know how to shoot."

Suddenly the two Texans appeared right behind the chief of police.

"Yee Haw, we can shoot a tin can off a fence post from a mile away"

"Your not even police officers, gentlemen, I must ask you to leave."

David was desperate for volunteers though. "No, they will do. Ill take them."

"Fine, do what you want, under me there's no way your going to storm that building though."

"Just for precaution sir."

"We will need our confiscated weapons back marshall" They taunted the chief of police."

"No, you will use SWAT weapons, which you will be given, only if we need to go in, which we won't" The chief of police was a bit of a do-by-the-book man.

"Hey partner, we just might get to shoot something after all, y'hear?"

"Yipee Kay yay, Mr Falcon"

A car suddenly pulled up. A frantic looking man and woman got out of the car and began to fight their way through the crowd. To the police chief

"You have do do something, My son, my poor little baby is up there, the woman screamed."

"Whats his name?" asked the Chief

"Jake Long" She replied

"Whats he doing up there, it was supposed to be a corporate meeting"

"No, he is the dragon"

"What?"

"I said, No he is the Dragon."



Jake was annoyed. He couldn't transform human, a bullet to his dragon claw was bad enough with his thick dragon skin and all but in his human form, it would be even worse. Luckily there was a first aid kit on that floor. He had to break it open, but there was a bandage, which he wrapped around his claw. They also had Mike and his grandfather and for all he knew, they could be brutalising them at this very moment. The only plus side to the situation would be that he had two detonators. Jake didn't know how many there were, but they could prove useful, out of the hands of the terrorists.

Jake spent 10 minutes hiding in an adjacent room, until he was sure that no terrorists were coming down onto the floor. 'They must all be sticking together, he thought to himself. Damn it, man, Mike was depending on me, and I dropped him right to the terrorists. He saved me once, I dropped him Damn that sucks.' Jake began to feel quite guilty.

"Just leave me alone man" Mike cried out. They had been beating him, and his face was bloody and red.

"Do you know what we do to traitors?" Wilhelm scolded. "the same things we do to dragons who do not give information." He looked in the direction of Lao Shi, whose face looked to be in the same condition.

Pitt came into the room. Its done, the P.A system has been hooked up to the mike. Wilhelm followed Pitt out and walked straight to the mike.

Jake felt a little tired. All the action had warn him down. He was in the corporate office, owned by Kepler himself, when suddenly he heard a German voice over the speakers that were mounted on the wall. "Red, Dragon. We have your New Friend, and your grand father. Resistance is futile. Return those detonators to me, and I will return them both to you. We do not want you, your Grand father or Mike, just the detonators. Come to the fire stairs, I will send Mike down to collect the detonators, he will bring them back up to a closed door, and both he and your grandpa will be freed. When you are sure of his safety, we will open the door and collect the detonators Hows that sound for a deal? Huh, Don't be stupid, you can save these people, but I require those detonators. Over"

Jake did not know what to do. It would be a shut door. They couldn't do anything from behind the door. He could ensure there were no terrorists in the fire stairs before hand but it seemed according to their plan, Mike and grandpa would bee free. 'He can have the damn detonators if he wants them" Jake said to himself.

"I will make a deal with you." Wilhelm bent over Michael. "In this deal, you answer can either have life or death. Heres what it is: You take this pistol. When that annoying dragon comes up to give you the detonators, expend the entire clip in his skull GOT IT? Else I kill you here. I will have a terrorist hidden in the fire stairs. I will not tell you where but it is this place I found out about. If at any moment it looks like you are failing to do your mission. He will shoot and kill you, Got it?"

"F# you"

"Hah, such colourful language" Wilhelm smacked Mike in the face, "I suppose you want to die then? Ill kill you slowly and painfully"

Wilhelm Pulled out a scalpel. He cut off a bit of Mike's ear.

"AH GOD, you are crazy, you cant do this to me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

This sound stirred up the all the hostages. They looked down, feeling there was nothing they could do to stop this.

"I cut out your eye next" Growled Wilhelm

"NO MAN! YOU ARE DAMN CRAZY, alright, alright Ill bloody well do it."

"Good man" replied Wilhelm, "remember we are watching you"

"What will we do with the old man once Mike is finished?" asked Pitt privately.

"You know, that normally I am a decent man with ethics and principals. But today, My patience has been cut thin. Once the red dragon is out of the way, Kill the old man, kill Mike, kill all other magical creatures, except me apparently." With that Wilhelm turned and walked to the other side of the room and peered out the window, giving the back of his body a black shadow, making it look featureless.

"You hear that? Whispered Kevin the American Business man, "We gotta stop him ASAP. Heres my plan, spread it around."


	16. Apocalypse Now

Finally an update after leaving you in suspense for so long. (I did that on purpose)

Well onto my reviewers:

70 David- That's how I like to leave you

Lavenderpaw- Thanks for your review I've read a few of your fics, I liked the beyond a different horizon one

AmDragon- They sure do

Chapter 16-Apocalypse Now

Jake walked slowly up the stairs. He was careful and remained vigilant to ensure that no terrorists were present at every turn in the steps. It took him a while to mount the steps until he got to the floor below the observation deck. Jake looked up. He saw Mike there. Mike looked very pale, his face was battered and bruised and was streaked with blood. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Yo Mike, what have they done to you."

Mike still looked very pale. He hid the pistol behind his back 'I can't do this'Mike thought to himself.

"Where's G?"

"Uh He is up on the roof I think."

Jake couldn't help but notice that Mike was sniffing

Jake decided to change the subject. "You still high man?"

"Uh yeah, Uh I don't know man" His voice started to get stronger. Jake could tell that he didn't feel like talking.

"I go to the roof, and see Gramps first, then I hand over the detonators, got it?"

"Uhh, yeah" replied Mike uncertainly

"You can come up with me to the roof. I will be with you the entire time man, no terrorist dares mess with the AM Drag"

"OK" replied Mike

Jake started to walk slowly up the stairs. Mike looked to see a vent in the wall next to him. He couldn't die he knew. He was going to do it. 'I'm such a coward', Mike thought to himself. Jake was now just a few steps below him. As quick as a flash Mike pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Jakes head. "I'm sorry dude, I have to do this, It's the rules." Mike got ready to pull the trigger when a smile crossed his face.

Jake stood there in awe "Man what the?" He had no time to react. Suddenly Mike changed direction. He pointed the pistol at the vent. "Bye Bye bastards" he said as he started shooting the vent.

Cecil (The English terrorist) was inside the vent. The vent shaft fell off to reveal him, ready to shoot Mike if he failed but Mike got him first. Mike let out a small laugh. "We gotta go now man." Jake was still a little stunned but quickly helped Mike who still had a wound in the foot and bolted down the stairs.. The door burst open. Pitt was there. He began firing at Jake, but missed.

"DAMN They escaped" Pitt yelled at Wilhelm

"DAMN IT ALL YOUR STUPID COUNTRY HAD TO DO WAS SIT AROUND AND OBEY A FEW ORDERS, BUT COULD YOU DO IT? NO YOU HAD TO BRING IN DRAGONS AND STUFF. Get the old man, he dies now." Ordered Wilhelm

"Um excuse me, but Ive seen that you've been having dragon troubles recently" A voice cut in. It was the hunts master. Here use this to bind the dragons." The hunts master pulled out two bits of rope and gave it to Wilhelm. Its sphinxes hair. "It will hold them"

"Why would you help me?" asked Wilhelm

"Because I've been hunting the dragons all my life and I want to get rid of them as much as you."

"Are you sure it will hold?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" replied Wilhelm slyly is he took the rope. "You know, dragons are not the only thing I want slain today" He let out a laugh and raised a pistol to the Hunts Masters head.

"I've lost my values, I never wanted to kill, I've lost my sanity because of you, you and all magical creatures will pay."

"Did I mention that I am not a magical creature, I just harness and use the magic?"

All the terrorists gathered around, distracted by the new events.

"Bye Bye Hunts guy" Laughed Wilhelm

"No shouted Rose." She jumped up and did a flying kick right in to Wilhelms head. Wilhelm was knocked over. Pitt was standing right behind Wilhelm. He rifle butted Rose. She fell unconscious against the wall.

"Now!" Yelled Kevin the American businessman, "They are distracted."

Immediately Kevin the American Businessman turned and grabbed the gun of the nearest terrorist. He pulled it out of the hands of the bewildered terrorist and punched him right in the face. "I dislike it when someone butts me in the face, he yelled."

At the same time Anthony disarms another terrorist, using Kung Fu. "Nobody picks on the Tony" he said as he got the terrorist into an arm lock and broke his arm.

At the same time all the hostages rushed forward towards the terrorists. They pinned the terrorists, including Wilhelm and Pitt. Some of them began to fire wildly in panic.

"Damn, Mutiny," yelled Wilhelm

Pit broke the lock that a guy had placed on him. He started shooting, but hit nobody. They were just warning shots. He then managed to release Wilhelm "We have to get out of here" Pitt said.

"This party just started" replied Wilhelm. Lao Shi used this chance to turn dragon again and helped pin several terrorists.

From down below, Jake and Mike heard the shots. "Dude, we gotta go up, he is going to kill your grandpa."

"Ok, Ill go alone" Replied Jake "You've saved me twice and I've put your life in enough danger today."

"No chance, I would not miss this for the world" Mike replied as they began running back up the fire stairs.

"What's happening up there?" asked the chief of police when he heard shots from the observation deck. "There seem to be shots coming from the observation deck. Maybe they are shooting hostages?" His messenger replied. "Tell SWAT to hold their positions until I can confirm this." "OK"

"What you've gotta be kidding me!" Yelled Dave, "I've got all my teams ready to go in. That's it, I'm going in."

"But the police chief will have your throat."

"I don't care, this is a time for goddamn action. The police chief can bite my shiny metal badge." Dave picked up his badge and threw it to the ground "See he can have my god damn badge, I'm going in anyway. If he has to stop me then he can shoot me, but Ill be on the observation deck."

The messenger ran to tell the police chief of this news.

"Alpha team ready, Bravo Team ready, Charlie team ready? Delta team ready?" Dave yelled and got ready responses from all. "Ok move in." Immediately as he said this, his team began breaking the door, and he entered.

The fight was till going. Kevin the American businessman was a strong guy, who knew lots of pro wrestling moves. Anthony was a little smaller but his Kung-Fu made up for it.

"I think this little mutiny is over" Wilhelm said as he and Pitt pointed their guns right at their heads.

"Not so fast Wilhelm."

Wilhelm looked back to see the red dragon, the blue dragon, Mike and the hunts master behind him, ready to attack him.

"So, you brought me my detonators."

Jake had meant to discard them on a lower floor, but forgot to.

"Its over Wilhelm, your trapped, SWAT has just entered and there ain't a goddamn thing you can do about it" Jake said cockily.

"No?" asked Wilhelm

Wilhelm picked up a Leprechaun. "I understand that it is your duty to protect these creatures. Well protect him." Wilhelm shot out the nearest window and threw the Leprechaun outside. He did the same with the other one. Both Jake and Lao Shi followed to go and catch the Leprechauns.

"You still got the turncoat and me to face" growled the hunts master "and personally, I do not like it when threatened with a gun and then have my apprentice knocked out."

"No I wouldn't like it either" Remarked Wilhelm

"Prepare to become a German sausage, terrorist" Hunts Master started to charge up his staff. Suddenly he was pistol whipped, and knocked unconscious by the remaining pilot who had been instructed to hide in case of action by Wilhelm because he was needed to fly Wilhelm out of there. He then held the gun at Mikes back. Mike dropped his weapon.

"Watch all, I will give the world a demonstration of what happens when I am defied. I am missing two detonators. One for this deck, which is fine, because I would not detonate the explosives with me on it and one for the massive bomb in the removalist van, which would be enough to bring down the entire building."

Everyone gasped when Wilhelm told them this.

I do however have explosives for several floors of the building. While it will not be enough to bring down the building, it will be adequate to cover most floors, therefore, I will have Swatted away my SWAT problem. He walked over to the detonators, no one could stop him. He pressed a button on every single one of them.

"Brace yourselves" he laughed. "There is a ten second delay then BOOM. Ha Ha Ha."

END CHAPTER

Yeah so another story about me. I had to got to the city(Sydney) a couple of weeks back (Cant remember what for) I had to go to the fifth floor of a building for a meeting. There were 2 guys from Scotland waiting there. They were going to the same meeting as I was. The lifts in that building only worked wit a swipe card. Someone was supposed to be there but there was no one. So we stood there for ten minutes trying to work out how to use the lift. Finally someone came down and left, so we jumped into the lift when they were gone. But we still couldn't work out how to use this odd lift, you would press the fifth floor button, but nothing would happen. Eventually we somehow managed to get the lift to the second floor and got out. One of the Scottish guys decided to be daring and open the fire door. No alarm, so we went in to the fire stairs. Click, the door shut. Great fire doors, the bloody things cannot be opened from inside the firestairs, so these two Scottish guys and I were stuck in these stairs. Each one of us went up to a different floor, and began knocking like hell on the doors. Finally someone from the meeting came and opened the doors. What's the lesson here? If there's a fire use the bloody elevator whether it says to or not.


	17. Die Hard

2nd or 3rd last chapter of this (Ill also give a preview to the sequel in the last chapter)

Reviewers:

70-David: Suspense is always good, I like suspense oO (Damn it ADJLFreakazoid has got me started now) Also Congrats, you are beating YFWE in number of times reviewing this piece (10-9)

Rewards: Um well lets see um you can all join my new Guild wars board when it is complete URL:

http colon slash slash p104 dot ezboard dot com slash bguildwars44800

Any questions or Ideas, e-mail me, you can find my address in my profile

Ok Past the crap you all skip past anyway and onto the story

Chapter 17- Die Hard

"Alpha team at floor thirty" Dave yelled through his radio, he stopped in order to wait from a response from the rest of the teams.

"I'm no explosives expert" Cut in Officer Bruce Campbell, "but should this C4 be flashing like this?"

"Oh feck" Replied Dave. "All teams take cover" he yelled through the radio as he began to bolt down the stairs. The rest of the team followed.

Jake and Lao Shi had just caught the Leprechauns. Jake had to get them both as Lao Shi was badly beaten and could not go at full speed. They had just gone back up to the roof.

"Damn it, I can't believe he went in" The Police Chief was shouting. He was suddenly interrupted by a large explosion. A large bang accompanied by a large firball, shot out from all directions of the building on the first few floors. Glass shattered everywhere. This was followed by another a few floors up, and another. It went up like a chain. The SWAT squad had heard the explosions. They all hit the deck at the last moment before their floor exploded. The series of explosions continued up and stopped just below the observation deck. While it was going on, the observation deck was shuddering like crazy.

Then there was silence. No more explosions, but the building was up in flames. There was glass and office part everywhere. No one knew how long the building could last like this. The police Chief then made a decision, which did not seem to reflect his attitude.

He took a step towards the building. He picked up a pistol. "DAMN, I'm going in" he yelled.

Dave lying on the firestairs. There was smoke and fire everywhere. He looked up. He couldn't see his team anywhere. "Bravo, Charlie, Delta squads, report your status" He yelled through the radio. There was just silence. "I said Bravo, Charlie, Delta squads report your status." There was still no reply. A figure then came out of the darkness of the smoke in the burning stairwell. It was Officer Campbell. "I'm still alive sir" The officer announced.

"Is there anyone else alive from our group?"

"One of the Texan guys sir, but it looks like the other one, his brother didn't make it."

"Shall we continue?"

"I'm tired of running, lets shoot ourselves a terrorist ":

"Im willing too" said a voice behind officer Campbell. It was the surviving Texan "Im gonna make those bastards pay for this."

"Lets go then" Ordered Dave

The fire and smoke was hard to battle through up the stairs, but they knew they had to make it. It wasn't as bad in the stairs as it was on the floors but it was still fairly bad.

"This is what happens when you defy Wilhelm. Let my friends go.

"Goddamn you man, I would never let these guys go" Replied a businessman

"Fine then" Wilhelm snorted. He then picked up a pistol and shot the guy in the shoulder. At this, everyone let go.

"I shall get away with this, I got my prize" Wilhelm laughed as he said this. He then pulled out the orb of Mysticism. "The orb, Its mine now "

"Not so fast Man" said a voice, it was Jake.

He and Lao Shi had come down from the roof. Jake was still a little injured.

All terrorists turned around to face them.

"I see you're here to give me back my detonators" Wilhelm taunted

"I could give them back to you man, but while you're here, you would never use them."

"That's why I plan on escaping"

"Not on my watch"

Jake then turned his attention to the unconscious figure against the rule

"Yo what have you done to rose?"

"You mean the Ninja? I just stopped her from interfering."

"You will pay for that, man"

"Here," Wilhelm took Mike wallet "here's uh 5000 rupia? Is that payment enough?"

"You going down"

"No dragon, you are going down"

A gun suddenly cocked from behind the terrorists. They turned to see Officer Campbell, Dave and the Texan.

Officer Campbell started speaking "See this? This is my Boomstick! About $75 from the sporting goods department. Shop smart, shop s-mart" (Disclaimer: This is almost a direct quote from AOD)

"Who are you?"

"We are the swat that you failed to kill" replied Dave angrily.

"Your surrounded Wilhelm" Jake announced "Give up"

Wilhelm suddenly grabbed Mike, stood behind him and held a pistol to his head

"I loved the movies, so lets try this." Wilhelm announced. "Pop quiz hot shot, a terrorist is holding a hostage at gunpoint, any action could get him killed. The hostage is already injured. What do you do? What do you do?"

"Shoot the goddamn hostage Mike shouted" Everyone gasped.

"Go ahead shoot me, go on, shoot me, what chicken?" Mike had obviously lost it. He began struggling.

"Hold still damn it, Oh you are so going to get it"

Anthony snuck around behind Wilhelm while this happened. He grabbed Wilhelm's hand and disarmed him, then put him into an arm lock.

"Now the tables have turned" Anthony laughed.

"Let him go asshole," Yelled Pitt

"Looks like a simple victory for us" Commented Dave

Suddenly as quick as a flash Pitt fired his gun. It hit Anthony in the shoulder. Anthony gasped. Wilhelm broke free and pushed Anthony against the wall. This distracted everyone except for Pitt. No one had realised that he had turned his aim to the American Dragon.

"You die now dragon" Pitt yelled as he fired three times.

Anthony had very quick reflexes. "No!" he yelled, as he jumped in front of Jake. He took all 3 bullets. He fell on the floor.

"Dude," Jake yelled.

Kevin the American businessman grew very angry. He turned to Pitt and crash tackled him into a window. The window broke and Pitt fell out. He managed to grab onto Kevin the American Businessman's arm.

"Get off me Kevin roared" as he was just able to stabilise himself so as to not go out the window as well. Pitt started to lose his grip. A terrorist went to shoot Kevin the American Businessman, but Dave was on him. He got the terrorist first. "Tango Down" He commented to no one in particular. Jake and Lao Shi were still busy with Anthony who lay on the ground.

"I owe my life to you man" Jake whispered

"Tell.. my uh wife I love her" Anthony choked

With that he gasped his last breath and closed his eyes. (Sorry AmDragon but hey you did make the ultimate sacrifice to save Jake)

Crack, part of the floor collapsed, into the fiery inferno below. Jake fell down with it.

As quick as a flash Wilhelm picked up the nearest gun and jumped down the hole with him. "Ill get my detonators id I have to kill that dragon with my bare hands" he said.

More of the floor collapsed. The rest of the terrorists dropped their guns. "We surrender."

"Ok, we have to get out of here, before the building goes. Everybody down. Dave went over and picked up the unconscious Hunts Master. They then followed him down.

The pilot suddenly about faced, and ran to the other side of the room where the stairs up to the roof were. A lot more of the floor collapsed.

"Leave him" Dave ordered, we have to go down the stairs, now.

End Chapter:

Next chapter- One on one showdown, Jake Vs Wilhelm I can't wait myself


	18. The fateful Choice

Another day dawns, which means I add another chapter (2nd last one I think depends on how I go). I do have my plans for the sequel, but I will be willing to accept any ideas that anyone has, just email me (My e-mail is in my profile) feel free, all ideas will be considered, but I cannot guarantee placement.

Reviewers:

70 David- Sorry but that will be covered in the sequel, I don't want to rush into that just yet, as far as this story is concerned Wilhelm is just a militia that has cracked and gone insane.

AmDragon- Good to hear, Oh and welcome to the proboards ADJL forum, I got the username brucecampbellrules there so look out for me.

YFWE- Sorry about your recent losses on the ADJL forum, I know you were good friends with a few of the guys that left and I hope you and Raffi manage to settle things in the meantime. Its OK if you don't feel like reviewing, Ill understand.

Rewards: I can't be bothered to think of any, I will jip you of these until sometime in the sequel.

Chapter 18- The fateful choice

(It has come to my attention that I forgot to mention that Pitt lost his grip on Kevin the American Businessman and took the trip to the ground, the short way, Kevin the American businessman was perfectly fine)

There was a lot of smoke in the fire stairs by now and parts had collapsed and other parts seemed unstable. Lao Shi felt that he needed to accompany the magical creatures even though he really wanted to help Jake, but he knew it was his responsibility to ensure the magical creatures exited the building alive. After they had slowly but successfully gone down 7 flights of steps one of the terrorists had a change of heart. Dave didn't expect much resistance from the terrorists, but he did not have enough handcuffs to bind all the terrorists. One of the unbound guys grabbed Dave's gun. He then took a businessman hostage and said "Im going up, no one try to stop me"

"That's crazy man, you will never make it." Replied Dave

"Shut up" He began to climb the stairs with the hostage.

Dave started to follow the terrorist up, but the Texan stopped him. "I got blood to avenge, You get the rest of the hostages to safety"

Dave stood there and looked at him for a minute then replied "Ok". He then gathered the rest of the hostages and continued walking down the fiery smoke filled stairs.

Wilhelm had jumped down into a fiery smoke filled room. He was well armed but the Dragon was nowhere in sight. "Blast it" he exclaimed "I will have that dragon's hide for this."

He walked carefully through the room. The smoke was very bad. It hurt his eyes. He coughed. He pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth and nose. "I will get you yet, damn interfering dragon."

Jake could see that Wilhelm had followed him down. His eyes could see better then human eyes. He decided to sneak up and do a flying kick at Wilhelm and hopefully knock him out. He snuck up perfectly behind Wilhelm, and jumped in the kicking stance.

Something then happened. Wilhelm realised he was hearing something. It was the dragon. He felt that he needed to duck, So he did. Jake missed. This caught Jake off guard. Immediately Wilhelm sprung into action. He grabbed Jakes hands and bound them using the sphinxes hair rope. He then tied them to an iron bar Used to help stabilise the building. It could not be broken. He had Jake tied and tethered.

"Yo let me outta here" cried Jake. He then breathed fire, but missed. I will be taking my detonators now and you will die in this building. He made a grab for the detonators, when suddenly he was shot from behind. It hit his shoulder and he fell forward.

"Damn, I was aiming for the monster" said a voice. It was the chief of police.

"He then realised that he hit Wilhelm. "I saw what you did to my SWAT, no one gets away with that."

The Texan continued up the steps silently so as to not alert the terrorist. He held a berretta pistol in his hand. He heard shots from above him. The hostage soon came running down. It was clear that the hostage had escaped. "Go down, the rest of them are still moving" The Texan told the hostage. But he didn't follow him. He wanted blood. Suddenly he was shot at. From in front of him none of the bullets hit. He fired back, once, silence. He continued up the steps. He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He fired again. Still nothing. He continued up the steps. The terrorist would soon run out of places to go. There was more gunfire from up ahead, it was still a miss. The Texan fired again in the general direction. He figured that he missed. He continued up the steps but he had to be near the top now. He fired once again there was still silence, but the lack of a body had convinced him that he missed. More panic fire came from the terrorist. The Texan shot again. Once again, he missed. He was now near the top. He looked hard into the darkness. The terrorist it seemed had nowhere to go. He filled the staircase with panic fire, hoping to hit the Texan that was following him. He shot one more time. The terrorists firing stopped. He mounted the rest of the steps with the pistol aimed at the terrorist who was slumped against a wall and looked like he was reaching for his gun. A smile crossed the Texans face.

"I know what your thinking, Your thinking Did he fire six shots or only five? Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I can't quite remember myself, considering this is a berretta 990 which is powerful enogh to blow half your head off, you should ask yourself one question. Do I fell lucky? Well do you, Do you feel lucky Punk?" (Can anyone guess the movie?)

The terrorist looked at him for a second. He seemed to be making a decision, trying to think in his head how many shots were fired. He pulled back for a second, then suddenly went for the gun.

BANG

The Texan fired. He couldn't contain himself, he started laughing. 'You idiot' he thought. 'Its not even a six shooter, it's a ammo clip gun, 12 bullets'

He began to go back down the stairs when suddenly the roof collapsed onto the fie stairs, blocking the exit route.

"Damn" Yelled the Texan. He tried for a minute to find a way out. Then he gave up. "At least I got blood for both of us" he said to himself. He then sat sown against the wall, next to the dead Terrorist and pulled out a hidden canteen full of whiskey and began drinking it. (This is a lot more morbid then I planned it to be, I like it that way though)

"Time is up for you, Wilhelm Roentgen" sneered the chief of police. "I win"

The chief of police got ready to pull the trigger when suddenly the roof began cracking. A large beam fell from the roof and right onto his head. He was knocked out by this.

"What a great stroke of luck" Commented Wilhelm. "God must like me."

Wilhelm turned back to Jake. "Id love to stay and chat, but I've got business to attend to, so if you would excuse me, I will take my detonators, my orb and I will be off. He took the detonators off Jake.

"Yo won't get away with this" Jake yelled.

"Just watch me" Wilhelm started coughing and he began making his way to the edge of the room. He then disappeared in the darkness.

'Hell never get out of here,' Jake thought , 'I never will either.'

The group going down the fire stairs had their own problems. A large section had collapsed. They needed to somehow get to the other side. Else it was a two story drop to the stairs below them and they couldn't be sure how stable those stairs were. Officer Campbell volunteered to see if the jump could be made. He took a careful run up got to the edge and jumped. He made it but a bit broke off when he landed. He was still on the stable part though. Kevin the American businessman tried next. He made it but a little more broke off. If they could somehow undo the sphinx hair ropes around the two trolls, they could carry people across and save more time but that seemed out of the question. They had to resort on people jumping across, but every time someone did this, a little more would crumble off, and the gap would get a little wider. There got to a point where Dave, the trolls the centaur and six other people were on the upper side. The gap was too wide for a human to jump it.

"How good are you at carrying people?" Dave asked the centaur. I could probably make that gap with one person on my back" the centaur replied.

"Excellent, the last businessman will take that trip"

The businessman got onto the back of the centaur and they jumped over the gap. There was now only Dave, five terrorists and the two tethered trolls.

"I could try carrying people in my dragon form, but I don't know if I have enough energy to transform." Lao Shi commented from the other side.

"Don't worry Well figure out a way"

"I heard somewhere that sphinx's hair weakens under high temperatures." Everyone turned and looked at Mike Hunt

"How could you have heard of that?" several people asked him

"He's right though" added Lao Shi (BTW Jake doesn't know this)

"Well I was high and I thought I was hallucinating when I saw 2 pixies discussing magical stuff. Looks like my sight was perfectly fine"

"We have to get the fire to burn the ropes" Dave said.

Dave ran up to the floor and looked around. He grabbed some wood that was on fire then ran back down to the trolls.

"Hold still, this will hurt a bit." He started to burn away the ropes and in a short period of time they were free. The trolls jumped across. Because of their size, they were able to reach over and pick up the terrorists.

There was one terrorist and Dave left to cross over when a lot more of the staircase gave in. Dave was able to jump back in time, but the terrorist fell down into the dark fiery depths.

The trolls could no longer reach Dave. There was a large rumbling, and a lot of debris began falling, it seemed like the building would collapse, but as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"Take them down," Dave ordered officer Campbell

Officer Campbell was not one for emotional farewells. While many of the people gasped at this Officer Campbell immediately ordered them to continue down the stairs. Dave just sat on the stairs, not knowing what to do. He began choking on the smoke. He lay back against the stairs and whispered a prayer.

The fire was hot and Jake couldn't take much more of this waiting in the heat. He had just run out of hope and leaned forward, when suddenly SNAP, the rope broke. Jake was amazed by this. He had never seen sphinx hair break like that before. Now that he was untethered, he could transform Human (at great pain) and the ropes would slip off. He flew to the other side of the room. Wilhelm was nowhere in sight. 'Where could he have gone to?' Wondered Jake. Then Jake saw it. An open air conditioning vent. He would have to transform human again to crawl through it, but he was sure that's where Wilhelm had gone.

Jake went human. Some of the pain became almost unbearable. The metal sides were also boiling hot, but he had to go through, to escape.

The rest of the captives reached the bottom floor with few other hassles. They were all injured, suffering from smoke inhalation and tired.

Officer Campbell exited first. On this sight the crowd cheered. Then the hostages came out one by one. The crowd cheered. The terrorists were next, they came out with their hands above their heads. The crowd booed. Police officers rushed forward to cuff them all, including Mike.

Next exited the magical creatures. The crowd were all silent at this. Lao Shi followed them. Waiting for Lao Shi just outside were the dragon council.

"They know" Said councillor Andam. "Our secret is out. Where is the orb?"

"Jake has gone to retrieve it" replied Lao Shi, he then explained the situation.

"Ok I will go up onto the roof and see if I can lend assistance" He replied before turning dragon and flying up. By now the crowd of spectators did not care about another dragon. They came to realise that this was good. Councillor Andam landed on the roof, but couldn't see anyone.

Jake finally made it to the observation deck. Just in time as well, for he looked around to see that Wilhelm had just made his way through the collapsing room, to the stairs up to the roof. Wilhelm looked behind him, to see the dragon. He yelped then ran up the stairs. "Dragon Up" Jake yelled and flew to the other side.

When Wilhelm got to the roof, he looked at the chopper. 'I did a course back before Nam, I should be able to handle it, he thought to himself. At closer inspection, he saw the pilot was in the cockpit, possibly waiting for him with the engine running. Wilhelm opened the side door. There was still an array of weapons in the chopper. He got in and the chopper started to take off.

Jake got up in time to see the chopper lift off. Councillor Andam was distracted by the chopper, but then saw Jake.

"Do you have the orb?" he asked

"No man, the damn terrorist still got it"

"Your single duty now, above everything else is to recover that orb, no matter what's at stake" ordered councillor Andam

"Ya I got ya"

Wilhelm pressed the main detonator on the building.

"Ha you guys have a 60 second delay before the building blows", he shouted, then laughed.

"Now, we must follow him"

"Ok" Jake got ready to go. Suddenly his dragon ears twitched, he heard something from inside the burning building. He stopped for a second to listen.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Shh" said Jake as he strained to listen

He heard the voice again, it sounded like 'Hello, where am I, master?'

Jake gasped. He knew the voice, it was Rose, she was still inside the building.

"We have to follow the chopper now!" Yelled Andam

End Chapter

Can Rose risk losing the orb to save the enemy in front of councillor Andam? Defy a direct order for love? With only about 50 seconds until the building collapses?

I hope I got you hanging here, tune in tomorrow for the last chapter of the first story.


	19. Battle in the skies

Sad day  On this day 25 years ago, a huge name in music left his apartment in N.Y. He signed an autograph for a fan, then left to the recording studio. On return to the apartment he was once again approached by this man. He tried to avoid him, but was shot 4 times in the back. He died on the way to hospital. This man was John Lennon. Known not only for his music in and outside the Beatles, but also his charity and views on modern day life. RIP John Lennon. Here is a song that John Lennon wrote for a friend who passed away.

The long and winding road  
that leads to your door  
will never disappear  
I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here  
Lead me to you door

The wild and windy night  
that the rain washed away   
Has left a pool of tears  
crying for the day  
Why leave me standing here  
let me know the way

Many times I've been alone  
and many times I've cried  
Any way you'll never know   
the many ways I've tried

But still they lead me back  
to the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
a long long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
lead me to your door 

But still they lead me back  
to the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
a long long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
lead me to your door

OK now over the morbid stuff- Last chapter

Reviewers:

AmDragon- I could never remember if that's the case, I thought it was the stuff that never broke, Ok new thing, this is a special kind of sphinx's hair from a special kind of Sphinx. It is made out of enchanted unbreakable sand from the one in Egypt. It doesn't render a dragon powerless but it doesn't break unless exposed to high temperatures. Thanks for all your reviews for this story. Total at time of submission is: 7

YFWE- Good to hear, I knew that by the time of submission, but I could not be bothered to change it so yeah. Thanks for all your reviews for this story. Total at time of submission is: 10

70 David: Yeah, I guess your right there, but still it wasn't supposed to be serious (I made the gun up) I've never even held a gun. With Australia's gun laws my only experience with them is in games. (Hmm maybe a future of you in SWAT doesn't sound like such a strnge idea) Anyway thanks for all the reviews, You're the winner at 12 reviews

LavanderPaw: Your review was much appreciated a nice 1 review (Look at it this way, that's an infinite times greater number of reviews then most other people who didn't review.)

30 reviews and 4 reviewers XDDDDD

I would also like to apologize for my bad grammar, but I did kind of rush through this, I realize that some parts may have been awkward to read, but that's just me. Hope it didn't take you too long to work out what I was going on about in some parts.

OK here it is, the last chapter of Dragons and Glory.

Chapter 19- Battle in the skies

David felt tired. He was hot, sore and choking. He felt as if he didn't mind if the heat and fire took him away from this hell to some sort of paradise, death. He had little will to go on. He hoped that the hostages had managed to escape and get down the stairs to safety, that his efforts were not all in vain. He started to wish that he hadn't thought of it. It started to bug him. 'What if they needed him again?'

David stood up. A new resolve had passed through him. He had to survive for the good of himself and other people. He had to see this out. He was a mentor to many, what right did his laziness have to take himself away from them?

He walked up the stairs and through the door onto the floor. He didn't think that there was anywhere stable anymore so he carefully made his way to the office. He noticed that the floor had collapsed in one part to the floor below. He slowly made his way through all the flames and black smoke, coughing as he went, feeling the heat burn his skin. It looked good. The floor had collapsed in such a way that it provided him with a ramp to walk down to the next floor. He started to climb down the ramp. 'I might make this after all, he thought to himself'

"Jake lets move, on the count of three" Yelled Andam

"Yo, wait, on 3, or 1, 2, 3 then go?"

"On 3"

"Okay"

"1, 2, 3"

Both dragons took off. Andam was flying at high speed towards the chopper. He looked towards Jake, but he couldn't see him.

'Damn it, where is that kid?' Thought Andam

He looked behind him. He saw Jake enter the building

"Jake, no, where are you going?" He yelled to himself

He stopped for a second then continued flying after the chopper.

Jake ahd made it look like that he was going to go, but when he and Andam took off, he did a dive. He couldn't let rose die like that. Not here, not now. He knew that his decision had put the world at stake. 'Councilor Andam can handle the terrorist' Jake thought to himself.

Jake flew into one of the windows on one of the higher decks. He stood there and called.

"Rose?" he yelled

The sound and heat of the fire was almost unbearable but Jake pressed on. He heard nothing. He hoped that councilor Andam would not follow him in. He saw no sign of him. That was good, he was probably off wasting Wilhelm.

Jake looked carefully through the smoke and ashes. He couldn't see rose anywhere, nor hear her. She had probably fallen through when most of the floor on the observation deck, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jake looked at his watch. 30 Seconds.

He heard a noise, from the floor below. It was rose. He immediately flew out the room, down the flaming hallway into the fire stairs. He shot down one level. Bits of burning wood and debris was falling all around him, impeding his every move. He was then pinned down by a large piece of wood that took him 5 seconds to get off. Once on the level, the roof collapsed blocking his exit to the fire stairs. He once again charged through the hallway and into a room. He heard someone coughing in the next room. It was Rose. He ran out but the doorway was blocked. He had to go into a hole in the floor, down into the lower floor, and up into a hole that had conveniently been burned into the floor of that room. He looked in and saw rose. She was unconscious once again. 10 seconds to go. He raced over and picked her up. He looked around. There were no windows in the room that he was in. He had to move. He flew with Rose to the hole in the floor and dived down a level he then had to weave his way through the burning hallway around falling decries and rubble to find a room that had windows. Better yet, he found the fire stairs. He shot through as fast as he could go. Zero.

Jake was not the only one in a race against time. When David hit the twentieth floor he felt that something was wrong. He had a feeling that he had to get out of there as quick as he could. He bolted down the stairs, still being careful enough not to trip down the stairs. There was a lot of rubble and at times it was hard. The smoke blinded him and caused him to cough. His legs started to hurt but he kept going. On the fifth floor he just had to take a break. He stood there for about ten seconds and continued down.

He couldn't see the level numbers and he did not want to go to the basement, so he ran out on a level he thought may have been the ground floor. He got to a gap in the wall. He strained to look through it. Below him was the foyer. He was on the balcony above the foyer, just one floor away. Part of the balcony had collapsed giving him direct access to the foyer. It was a little clearer in the foyer as it was a large room. He fell to the floor coughing. Must go on, he thought to himself. He got back up again and continued running. The door was just ahead of him. He burst through the door when BANG! A huge explosion rocked the entire building. The entire bottom 10 floors were engulfed with the explosion. David heard this and dived right over the point between a wall and a street. He was safe there.

Jake heard the explosion, just as he reached the observation deck. The building shook, then began to fall. He flew through a window just in time, with Rose barely alive. Jake watched the building collapse from the air. Someone's business just went up in smoke and flames. It was lucky the building was empty on that day except for the business meeting. Jake lowered Rose onto the ground once most of the dust had settled. Everyone cheered. Paramedics rushed to Roses aid and Jake did a victory dance to showboat in front of the audience. But Jake knew he wasn't finished yet. He had to help Andam get that orb from Wilhelm. He quickly took off.

Andam had been following Wilhelm the entire time. Wilhelm was annoyed that a new dragon was following him.

"Goddamn SOB" Yelled Wilhelm.

Ill teach these creatures not to mess with me. Wilhelm pulled out another sniper rifle.

"You just concentrate on getting us away from here Ill deal with this." He told the pilot.

Wilhelm aimed at Andam. The wound on his shoulder was annoying him. He couldn't seem to hold the gun still. He fired, but missed. Andam's skill was also a factor in this as he could dodge the attack.

Suddenly Andam disappeared out of view. Wilhelm looked out at all angles, looking for the dragon. He couldn't see him. Andam immediately appeared beside the chopper, and barged it. It veered to the left a little bit, but the pilot regained control soon enough.

Wilhelm pulled out an UZI. He fired rapidly at the councilor. He easily dodged his attacks, spiraling, looping and going up and down. Wilhelm just couldn't hit him. Then the councilor disappeared out of sight.

He had to risk using his major attack. He may be able to disable the chopper and get the orb before it crashed. But something else caught his eye.

"Yo Andam, Im here" shouted Jake.

"Jake No" Yelled Andam

Wilhelm saw this and couldn't pass up the opportunity. He grabbed his sniper rifle. Jake was unaware. He had an easy shot. He laughed and then fired. Smack! The bullet hit councilor Andam who had flown right in the path of Jake and the bullet.

The councilor started to soar down and landed on abuilding. Jake followed him.

"Yo you alright?" He asked the councilor concerned

"Yes Jake, but im afraid I cannot fly. He still has a large array of weapons at his disposal, use care, and go get that orb."

Jake looked at his bandaged claw. "Alright, I will get him and the orb."

Jake took off once again. The chopper had gained a bit of distance and was going around another building. Jake knew that there was only one way to catch up with him in time, before he left the city, and a U.S jet might light him up with the orb on board.

"Aww man I hoped I would never have to do this again," he said to himself as he got his head ready. He spread out his wings and flew straight into the building through the window. He had a clear path. People panicked as he came through their office, overturning chairs and tables but he could fly right down a hallway to the other side. He prepared his head once again and crashed through. He was very close now.

Wilhelm saw him. "He dies now" he said as he raised the sniper rifle. But this time Jake was ready for him. He fired and Jake dodged. He fired once again but because of his poor aim due to his shoulder and Jakes maneuverability he couldn't seem to hit Jake.

Jake reached out and grabbed onto one of the choppers rails with his good claw. Wilhelm had an Uzi. He fired out the window. Jake had to work hard to avoid being hit. He began to enjoy it. Wilhelm used whatever he could. If it weren't for his darn shoulder he would have made the dragon a trophy by now.

"Damn you dragon" Wilhelm burst out

"You keep your calm I know I'm just too good looking for you to hit" Jake taunted

"You will get your comeuppance Jake" He yelled

Jake seemed a little stunned by this. Wilhelm had never called him Jake before, it just seemed a little weird that a terrorist knew his name.

Jake began showing off, doing tricks. "Hah you can't hit me, I'm gonna get ya"

Jake was in the middle of a roll when suddenly SMACK! He flew straight into the side of a concrete building.

Wilhelm had to laugh at this. "Leave, now" He called to the pilot. They took off at the fastest speed possible.

"Ow" Jake moaned as he rubbed his head. He felt a little uneasy. "First all the windows, then this." He spent a minute regaining his sense of direction.

He was over doing tricks. "Ok I will flame that darn chopper next chance I get"

He flew around the building. There was no sign of the chopper Jake looked around. He couldn't hear it either. He flew up high. There was an enormous amount of smoke billowing from a roof nearby.

Jake took a closer look. It was the chopper. It had somehow crashed. "The Orb" Jake thought out aloud.

He flew as quickly as he could to the site. He landed meters away from the burning wreckage of the chopper.

'How did this happen?' Jake thought to himself

Suddenly a movement caught his eye. Wilhelm, blood streaked started crawling out of the chopper.

"Dragon" he gasped then fell down unconscious.

"Thank you fools for delivering me the orb" Spoke a dark voice from behind Jake. Jake spun around. It was the dark dragon and he was holding the orb.

Before Jake could react the dark dragon took a swipe at Jake which knocked him unconscious.

The dark dragon chuckled and flew up into the sky. A blue aura suddenly surrounded him and he disappeared out of sight.

The End?

Of course not there will be a sequel. I will take a break from writing. I do not know how long it will be I will eventually start on the sequel, could be weeks or months. Many questions will be answered in the sequel so if you have any questions e-mail me, also if you have any Ideas, I will try to use them and I will credit you with them. Don't feel afraid to give me Ideas no matter how dumb they may seem the will be appreciated.

Preview to the sequel: Title undecided

Jakes secret is out and the dark dragon has taken the orb and has gone into hiding. He is secretly about to unleash his dark army upon the world, but not even he understands the absolute power, or corrupting power of the orb. Friends become enemies, alliances will be built and torn and betrayal is on everybody's mind as New York becomes a battle ground where the only real rule is every creature or being for themselves. But can Jake make a decision that will determine the fate of both worlds, which includes sacrificing everyone he loves and himself for the good of existence, or will he be corrupted by the power of the orb himself?

Well I hope people keep reviewing, I will respond in e-mail to those, and give me ideas as I said I will try to use them. This is E. Delaney or atecom or brucecampbellrules.

Bye for now 


End file.
